Snow Lift Proposal
by Dr. Cat
Summary: After a day of Christmas shopping, what was meant to be a short trip ends up turning into a three day ordeal for Sonic and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter I

Snowflakes danced in a free manner on the late winds of December creating tiny whirlwinds of white powder and artful wisps of crystal patterns in the evening light. They traveled through the dry, cold air of winter over the open fields of the country and the frost laden trees in the forests, not wanting to rest on branches or any snow bank along the way. It was as if they would float on forever, never wanting to settle down, but fly on. Still, as they made their journey above a town lit with Christmas lights and street lamps, the wind died down to a gentle breeze allowing the traveling flakes to begin a new journey downward drifting to the buildings below. Finally, they would come to reside after a long trip through the endless sky.

Among the many offices, stores and shops, and houses that would receive snow that Christmas night, was a small apartment building. The snowflakes landed on the window sills and balconies of the tenants, adding extra authenticity to their holiday decorations and more to the mounds of snow there already. One occupant in particular was especially intent on watching the display before them. Considering the ordeal that she had been in for the past three days concerning the heavy snowfall, she was in a really good mood. In fact one could say she was tickled pink, if it wasn't for the fact she normally was that color anyway. A pink hedgehog, who looked to be in her early twenties and fairly beautiful, sat near the scene in a pink, modest nightgown.

Amy Rose looked out her window and allowed a wide smile to take her features. She had just gotten home from what should have been just a few hours of shopping, but turned into something more. Her gaze slowly strayed down to her mug full of hot chocolate and she took a deep breath of the steam, warming up her being with a sip. As she sat on her couch, she drew the warm comforter snugly to her body with her left hand and noticed the reason she was especially joyful this year. This caused her mind to wind back and reflect upon the events that took place only a few days ago leading to her happiness now.

_December 23_

"I swear Amy, this is the last time I let you drag me into this again."

"Oh come on Sonic, it's not that bad," Amy responded, blissfully unaware of the many reasons Sonic counted off in his head as to why he should have stayed in bed rather than come along on her 'last minute Christmas shopping adventure' in the first place. "Wonder where we are, do you know?" she asked. Sonic cringed at the question, hearing it now for only the hundredth utmost time, which happened to be one of his many reasons not to have joined her. It, along with the crowds, was driving him crazy.

"Look Amy, if anyone knows this shopping center better it's you, not me . . . Fine, I don't know, look at one of those 'you are here' signs," Sonic directed testily as he adjusted one of the several bags he had the honor to lug around, reason number two. The temptation to drop and run was high. Amy gave the blue hedgehog a side glare, not enjoying his tone of voice at all. Honestly, she hadn't dragged him in this time to shop with her; she had just asked and he agreed. Now he was acting like a two-year-old just because the trip had turned into an all day expedition.

"Thanks Sonic," she said curtly as she headed for the sign he had spoke of. Sonic sighed, but followed suit, trying his best not to curse the shoe box that was jabbing into his tenderized side, reason number three. "It says here we're on B17 next to the pretzel shop. Okay there's an elevator five stores down from here," Amy stated.

"Hallelujah! Let's get some pretzels, I'm starving," Sonic cheered, heading straight across to soft pretzel heaven. Amy sighed, but in a knowing manner. No wonder he was acting so cranky, he was hungry. She knew that, next to being cooped up or bored stiff, an empty stomach for the blue blur was an irritation. She followed him over to the shop, feeling her own stomach growl as the smell of salted baked doe reached her nose. Looking down at her watch, she noted the time was four-thirty; later than she thought. The bargain hunter in her wanted to hit a few more stores on this floor before leaving, but on seeing the time and Sonic's tired face she decided heading home was probably a better idea. After all, he had been kind enough to come with her on his own, and she certainly didn't want this to be the last time.

"Sonic?"

"Hum," Sonic responded with a mouth full of bread. Amy couldn't help but chuckle at her companion's puffed out cheeks as he quickly made an attempt to swallow.

"I think we'll head home now," she announced. It didn't take a skilled observer to see the smile of joy in the blue hedgehog's eyes at the prospect, but still he tried to remain inconspicuous, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Really? Are you sure? We still have daylight," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cut it out. I know you're happy," she stated with a smirk, shoving him playfully. Sonic grinned. He liked it much better when she was happy instead of upset, and considering they have been coming to nice relational terms with each other for a year now, that was a good thing. "I am sure that . . ." Amy started, but was interrupted by her gurgling stomach again.

"Hungry?" Sonic quipped, offering her the other pretzel he had in his hand and turned back to the teenage vender for a couple more.

"How many of those are you going to eat?" Amy asked as she accepted the food and took a bite.

"Just enough to last me until we reach the Chinese restaurant I saw earlier on the first floor." Amy rolled her eyes, but gratefully finished off her pretzel just as Sonic received his others in a paper bag.

"Merry Christmas, Sonic," the teenaged fox said as he handed the hedgehog his change.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Alex," Sonic replied, reading the name tag on the youth's shirt. As the two hedgehogs walked away they could hear Alex literally squeal in delight at serving Sonic the hedgehog. "Must be his first day here," Sonic stated, before a little mischief entered his voice "Usually they give me the pretzels for free and throw in a free pretzel dog while their at it."

"Stop it," Amy said with almost a straight face, almost. They made their way over to the elevator that had been pointed out by the sign earlier. Sonic inwardly groaned as they reached the silver doors of the 'sardine can' as he so lovingly called it. It wasn't that he was necessarily frightened of elevators, but something about being enclosed in a small area rubbed his fur the wrong way and he'd prefer to take the stairs any day. This elevator was particularly irritating for him though, because even though it was a bit more spacious then most others he'd encountered, probably to accommodate large crowds, this particular mall thought it would be even more splendid to have the 'sardine can' descend through a cascade of fish, reefs, and bubbles. That meant water on all four sides for seventeen stories, a total of two whole minutes. This did frighten him.

"Man I hate this mall," he complained as the doors slide open to reveal the agua chamber.

"I know Sonic, but with all these bags this is the quickest way down," Amy assured him, stepping in and placing her bags beside her.

"I know," he mumbled stepping on as well and swearing to find the person responsible for building this twenty story monster and giving them a piece of his mind. Then his face lit up as he saw it sitting right across from the elevator, or more correctly standing. It was a drink machine with everything from water and passion fruit drinks to soda and hot chocolate.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic shouted as he reached out, bags and all, and stopped the doors from shutting. He could feel the familiar tinge of thirst in his throat and a nice beverage sounded really good about then.

"Sonic?" Amy questioned, surprised by his sudden actions as she watched him race to the vending machine. Rolling her eyes for the tenth time that day, she placed some bags in front of the doors to keep them open and stepped back out of the elevator to make her way over to the blue hedgehog who appeared to be in great thought.

"What's wrong," she asked with a hint of sarcasm. For someone who made such a big deal of wanting to get out of here so fast, he sure was taking his time.

"I'm trying to decide if I want strawberry-banana blend or tropical berry blast. Maybe I want a soda instead or a hot cocoa," he mused, rubbing his chin like a scholar, which actually was a labored task considering he was weighed down by three pairs of shoes, five designer dresses, couple jackets, and who knew but Amy what else. She insisted that they were Christmas gifts for friends, but Sonic assumed that there was a three to one ratio going on. Buy three gifts for friends and one gift for herself. He figured this out when she started trying on some of the items she was getting.

"Move you. I already know what I want," Amy smiled, playfully pushing Sonic aside as she proceeded to take some money out of her purse. To be honest, the pretzel had made her thirsty too, and a bottle of water didn't seem so bad. She placed four quarters into the coin slot and pushed the button that displayed her drink of choice. After a moment her reward was produced at the bottom slot as she bent down to collect.

"Why would you pay a dollar for water . . ." Sonic began until Amy rose up with not one but two bottles of water.

"I've been here before, this machine's broken, but it's only for water."

"Oh," he replied as he took the extra bottle that Amy was offering out to him, "but I still want something with sugar in it." And with that Amy proceeded to drag Sonic to the elevator, no if, ands or buts. Once inside, the pink hedgehog pressed the white plastic button on the control panel labeled with the numeral one as her gaze trailed over to the highly agitated and slightly nervous male at her side. Sonic had already placed the loads of purchased items on the marble floor, even the water and pretzels, and had crossed his arms as he resorted to tapping one foot rapidly to release tension. Judging by his peeved expression Amy knew this was going to be a long two minutes, but even in the face of a bad attitude, Amy still had the persistence to try and start a conversation.

"I like how you can see outside through the aquarium. It looks so nice with the snow falling behind it. What do you think?" she probed, hoping to at least curb Sonic's mood. He just quirked an eyebrow at her, not uncrossing his arms or stopping his tapping foot.

"Yeah nice. You don't feel so claustrophobic."

Amy sighed inwardly and decided to take a sip from her water and nonchalantly did so. After putting the cap back on, she looked back up to see Sonic had switched feet in tapping and was staring intently at the floor numbers as they passed on the small screen above the door.

"Honestly Sonic, it's not that bad," Amy huffed, agitated with his impatience. Was it really that hard for him to stand in one spot for a few minutes?

"Yes it is, can't this thing go any faster!" Sonic demanded, feeling anger replacing annoyance. He was ready to get out of this mall, was that too much to ask?

"Can't you just stand still for two minutes for me, it's not going to kill you," Amy could feel her own temper flare. Of course he could stay still if it was something he wanted to do. Why couldn't he just pretend he was happy doing something she wanted to do?

"I hate these things, you know that!" Sonic declared coming off a bit defensive. He had come with her, shopped for five hours with her, and even carried those bags with her, why couldn't she appreciate that?

"Fine, why did you come in the first place! You knew I would take the elevator!"

"You asked me too! Had I known we were going to the seventeenth floor, stopping on every floor in between, maybe I wouldn't of."

"Well no one was making you stay. If you hate it so badly why didn't you just go home?"

By now both hedgehogs were yelling, steaming with energy and anger. Apart from being different colors and the opposite sex, they looked identical in features, flared nostrils, erect quills, narrowed eyes, clenched fists and bared teeth. If someone were to happen upon the scene they would swear both looked like they were out for blood.

"I would have gone home, but a little pink someone insisted I carry the bags and judge clothing tryouts," he said evenly.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not my fault a certain blue person can't focus long enough to string a sentence together like 'Gee Pink, can we go home I'm tired, please!" Amy remarked with sarcasm.

"Oh my apology, I was only trying to help you out. I thought after the hundredth time of saying can we do something else maybe you would have caught a clue," Sonic stated hotly.

"Pardon me, was that before or after you told me 'sure I'll come with you' then made me miserable with your constant complaining," she said angrily, but the hurt was becoming evident in her voice. How did this argument start? She didn't want the day to end like this, and especially around Christmas time. He did help her, but she was so upset and angry and her hurt wouldn't let her drop her guard.

"Whatever," Sonic mumbled, glaring at her, but feeling equally as hurt and guilty. He didn't really want to pick a fight with Amy, but he was still irritated by the situation. Was this trip a waste? He knew his behavior wasn't top notch, but did he make her miserable? That's not what he intended at all, he was just tired.

Both settled on silence for a moment, mulling over their own injured emotions, and occasionally sighing in exasperation. Neither wanted to add to the argument, but they didn't want to admit defeat either. However, as the jazzy rendition of 'God Rest Thee Merry Gentleman' began to play over the speaker, stubbornness in the room eventually lost out. For the hedgehogs, this was not something to lose love and good will over.

"Amy . . ."

"Sonic . . ."

They could hear the apologetic note in the other's voice and said together "I'm sorry." They smiled at one another, and Sonic returned to his impatience stance but with a smirk on his face instead of a frown. Amy shook her head and gave a stifled laugh. "Some things just don't change with you do they. Well at least were on our way home . . ." Without warning the elevator stopped, causing its occupants to lurch in their balance. Amy looked down to see if any of the other buttons were lit up which would indicate that other passengers were wanting to board, but the first floor was all that shone.

"What's going on," Sonic inquired as his eyes drifted from there spot on the floor-gauge to Amy.

"I don't know," she replied, pressing the number once again. The machine jerked and shuddered, but didn't budge. The two exchanged a look of both annoyance and concern.

"I think it's stuck."

**Author's Note: It has been a while hasn't it. Well with college, two jobs, family, friends and saving the world :) time is a little short for me. I still love writing though and I still love Sonamy so here is a late Sonic & Amy Christmas story. The funny thing is I'll probably be updating this one all the way up until July. Anyway, I hope all of you are enjoying your New Year and that all you plan to do is done. God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters. They are belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter II

"Wha- what do you mean stuck?" Sonic exasperated. Amy pressed the button again, but no response came.

"I mean it's stuck."

"Oh great," Sonic griped, his past resentment of this trip evident in his voice, "Perfect ending to a perfect day."

"Stop it Sonic. We'll just call for help," she said, pushing the emergency call buzzer. They waited and waited and waited some more, but nothing came from the speaker plate. Amy could now feel real fear settle into her mind. She pressed the button again and again, and still there was no answer, time after time. The thought of being trapped in an elevator without any help didn't sit with her well, but the slightest inkling of that thought drove Sonic up the wall.

"Move Amy, let me try!" Sonic directed hastily, pressing buttons and feeling his anxiety level building. He felt trapped and he was. To him this was like a worst nightmare come true. He was trapped in a sardine can, under water, which was one of his fears, with Amy Rose, a person that usually made him feel nervous . . . what had he done to deserve this. He thought he was doing a nice thing, a good thing in helping Amy out, but now he was stuck in an eight by six box with emergency patrol out to lunch!

"Sonic, maybe we should . . ."

Suddenly the lights began to flicker off and on until they cut out completely. Luckily, they still had sunlight wiggling in through the water tank that surrounded the chaise, but the coming snow storm was making that small source of light fade away fast. With her own fear rising, Amy watched as Sonic began to yell and shout for help and jump up and down; whether to attract assistance or get the elevator to fall she didn't know. She wasn't really 'scared' but uneasy she guessed; the darkness wasn't helping either. This was the first time she had been trapped in an elevator, so it was just new. Letting out a breath of air through pressed lips, she leaned up against the wall and decided to be patient, or at least calm down her thoughts of suffication.

"Someone will find us," she voiced aloud more to herself then anything, "they have to know were in here."

"Yeah, but that could be for hours!" Sonic stressed. Despite the situation, Amy couldn't help but smile and shake her head. To her it was just too funny to see Sonic like this, especially when it was usually her freaking out and him the calm one. Then again they were stuck in a small enclosed area with water all around them, and darkness creeping in, with air becoming chilled by the outside weather and . . . elevator music still playing? All this did was make her feel antsy again and a bit sick but at least she was holding it down better than her companion. "There has to be a way out," Sonic muttered as he paced a bit causing Amy to reflect on how cute he was when he was determined, well at least frustrated.

She was after all stuck with the hedgehog that captured her romantic interests and, despite herself, a sly smile appeared on her lips. For her, this could be seen as a twisted form of divine providence. Grant it, an elevator was the last place she really wanted to be for a sit and chat with Sonic, but he couldn't run off anywhere now if the conversation went too 'lovey-dovey' for his taste. More importantly she could make up for the argument more properly, so that there wouldn't be any hard feelings. However, seeing the guy ping off the walls gave her the feeling this was going to be easier said then done.

Sonic's thoughts could be no further from hers then they were right now. He wasn't interested in making do with patience. He wanted out and he wanted it now. He wasn't necessarily panicked anymore, but he was agitated and troubled. It had been a loooong day . . . "And now I'm stuck in this thing. We'll be in here for hours. Come on Amy, help me get out of here," he addressed as he began pulling at the double doors.

"Sonic? What are you doing," Amy jumped up in alarm. She didn't know why she was distressed over it, maybe not use to someone trying to open the doors on a broken elevator, she supposed.

"I'm trying to get us out of here, what does it look like," he grunted back as he successfully forced the elevator doors apart. "Yes, I did it . . . oh shoot."

Amy walked up next to him to see the same sight as he. Before them was a thick, solid concrete wall with just enough room for them to squeeze a hand through around the perimeter, but not themselves. And even if they could get out, down below had to be at least a ten story drop, being that the last floor they had passed was, according to Sonic, eleven.

"I'll try the call button again," Amy suggested as she watched him place a hand on the concrete wall and frown.

"No, I don't think it will work," he said quietly.

"Well it's worth another shot."

"No, no. Listen to this," Sonic whispered as he motioned for her to come closer and listen in. Both hedgehogs leaned into the sound of muffled voices coming down through the elevator shaft.

"Powers out."

"For how long?"

"Who knows? Whole towns out. Hopefully it won't be that long?"

"I'm afraid it might be. Didn't you hear that announcement?"

"No Jake, we don't all have radio connection on our cell phones. Do you mind informing us already?" a gruff voice said, irritation evident.

"Sorry to hear that. Anyway the snow storm, it's huge. The power planet blew a gasket and there's ice forming on the lines out there. Power could be out for days or weeks."

"Well, what about the back up generators."

"Ah, they'll run the lights and stuff, but not these big monsters. Not enough gas."

"Well, is it possible we can run the elevators manually? Is there anyone in them?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how. If someone wants to just give it a whirl."

"Stop it Jake. I think we'll have to wait. Roads are closed so we can't call maintenance to get here anyway. Besides, security says the last sweep through, no one was in the elevators."

"Well that's a relief, lets pack up then. No power, no working. Let's go to the lounge and get a coffee," Sonic and Amy heard in horror.

"Hey! Hey, there is someone in here!" Sonic thundered up. He swiveled an ear up to listen for a response. None came.

"What? Can't they hear us?" Amy exasperated.

"Back up. I'm breaking through this wall," Sonic stated evenly as he gathered himself into a fighting stance.

"You can't do that Sonic. It's the store's wall. Plus, is there enough room?" Amy asked quietly as she backed up, not sure of Sonic's sanity at this point.

"Watch me." Without hesitation the blue hedgehog curled up and spun at an incredible speed, turning him into a very dangerous buzz saw. Amy yelped as she felt the cold breeze gush past her. As he lunged forward, his efforts to make a path through the concrete was in vain as he bounced off and slammed into the thick glass of the aquarium on the other side. He was dazed, but not discouraged.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, trying to help him up. He just waved off her assistance, to which she glared. He tried again for the wall. This time the force at which he impacted caused the elevator's doors to jerk loose and slam shut, right on the blue hedgehog's tail. He cried out as he stopped spinning, uncurled and smacked his head on the floor.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she made her way over to the less confident hero. The position he was in was anything but flattering; him being upside down and his rear end trapped. Head on the floor, looking up at his legs, Sonic allowed a growl of annoyance to escape. Fight hundreds of deadly robots, sure. Save thousands of innocent people form a rampaging water monster, no problem. Stop complete world destruction, piece of cake. Get out of an elevator, round three and still losing.

"I can't get enough speed in here," he moped. But then, things were about to get more awkward.

"Let me help you get out," Amy offered innocently forgetting she was wearing a winter's dress and that Sonic was in a position to see all but modestly. With the good graces to blush, he shut his eyes tightly and turned his head.

"Amy!" Sonic stressed, allowing the embarrassment to show in his tone. The female hedgehog quickly realized her mistake and jumped back with her own embarrassed yelp.

"Sorry," she apologized, feeling her own cheeks turn red. The awkwardness of the whole situation actually caused her to giggle nervously, almost anxiously.

"It's alright Amy, I can get myself out," he said realizing her uneasiness. With a few good tugs, and a couple of grunts, Sonic was out of his predicament. He tried to reopen the doors, but they wouldn't budge. He resorted to pacing up and down the small space avoiding the bags on the floor. Amy followed him with her eyes for a few moments until concern won out.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she asked. Sonic promptly stopped pacing and turned to look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Your tail."

He was about to respond by saying who cares about that if they're stuck in an elevator, but then he really saw that she was just as upset about the situation as he was. He could see the thoughts going through her head right now like 'Getting angry isn't going to fix it'. He was suppose to be cool under pressure, and here he was flippin' his lid. Though he supposed if there was a time to flip one's lid this was it, but still.

"Sorry Amy. I think its fine."

She was a bit shocked by the sudden mood shift, but liked this attitude much better.

"Maybe I can try my hammer."

Sonic looked at her curiously.

"A second ago you didn't want me to open the elevator doors, now you want to break the wall down."

"So, a woman can change her mind," Amy stated as she revealed her weapon of choice, "Plus, that elevator music is getting on my nerves. Now please, stand back." Sonic did obediently as she raised it up and gave a hard whack to the doors. The mechanical doors snapped back open, as the safety lock was shaken loose, to display the concrete behind. However, when she went to hit the wall the force of her swing sent the elevator swaying on its cables. As it bumped into the glass walls of its shaft and rocked it's occupants around Amy quickly put away her hammer and clung to the wall.

"I'm not doing that again," she cried.

"Don't worry, I don't want you too either," Sonic stated as he too was holding onto the wall for support, praying that the cables were strong enough to bear them. After the cabin came to a rest, Amy slipped to the floor amongst her Christmas purchases of the day, and cried silently. She was supposed to attend a Christmas party tonight with Cream and Vanilla. Then she was going to wrap some of these gifts she got today and deliver them on Christmas Eve.

"I don't want to be in here for Christmas," she said despairingly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Sonic didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. Usually, if someone was crying he could say something witty or comforting enough to get them to stop, but when it came to Amy . . . his tongue was paralyzed. He never could put his finger onto why, but for some reason he would always allow Amy to cry freely. As a hero, he wasn't offered the luxury of crying very often, if at all, so, odd as it may seem, even though he felt the pain with her, he felt the release too. Plus, he could normally run away at this point, but with that no longer an option . . .

"Amy," he said softly causing her to look up abruptly at him with shimmering jade eyes. Startled by the raw emotion in her eyes, he jumped back a bit, mind racing as to what he was going to say. Clichés came to mind. "It's going to be okay, we'll be out before you know it." Her expression changed into skepticism.

"You don't even believe that do you?"

Sonic bent his head down, hiding his face from her for a bit, as if thinking hard about the question. Then he looked back at her, boyish grin on his features.

"No, not really."

Both hedgehogs laughed, albeit briefly.

"Okay, okay. What can we do then?" Sonic began pacing again. Amy rose up as well, drying her tears and turning to look out of the aquarium as she thought. Jingle Bells played on the speaker quietly and it was in that moment that Amy shouted.

"My cell phone! I can call someone and let them know were here," she explained as she went into action, digging through her purse. Sonic was extremely happy to hear this. For once, that thing would be put to good use. She finally found it and began dialing for help, but was shocked when the battery signal let her know it had just died, dimming the screen out. "What? No!" she cried. She could have kicked herself for not recharging it.

"What? What do you mean no?" Sonic inquired urgently.

"The battery died."

"That's so stupid. I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry Sonic, I thought I had enough power on it and . . . and . . ." she began to panic again.

"It's not your fault Amy, as much as I'd like to say it is," Sonic said jokingly trying to draw a smile, and quill his own fear. It worked.

"Yeah I bet you would," the pink hedgehog said before frowning, "What are we going to do though Sonic?" He closed his eyes, straight faced, as he crossed his arms. Amy always wondered if he did this because he was in great thought, or if he did it to hide any emotion in his eyes or facial expression. She wasn't allowed to wonder about this for long though as he opened his emerald eyes and looked into hers. A quick quiver made its way up her spine and she blushed. He just smiled and winked.

"Well, they may find us sooner or later right. We might as well take a break, then we'll find a way out of here," he said as he slipped down to the floor and got into his classic relax style against the wall; arms behind his head, one leg overlapping the other and eyes shut. Not being able to resist the wonderful opportunity of getting closer to her sweetheart, the pink hedgehog made her way over to him and settled right down beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked popping one eye open to look at her.

"Getting comfortable," she replied innocently as she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. Sonic rolled his eyes. 'Leave it to Amy to make such an event as getting stuck in an elevator a romantic experience.' In a way, though, it made him feel good. She didn't need moonlit walks on the beach or candlelight dinners at a fancy restaurant, though she would probably like those things, he was sure. No, she was happy to just be with him, which in a way was scary too. 'How could she love me so much?' Whatever the answer to that was, he was okay with letting her rest there for now. But as he felt her relaxing and calming down next to him, trusting him, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to hold her close to himself, and that just plain freaked him out.

"You know Amy, how about we play a game or something," he said hastily, as he shot up quickly. Amy almost fell over at the sudden loss of support. Catching herself with her hand, she looked up to glare at him, but noticed he was outstretching his hand to help her up, wearing a very apologetic face. She took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Fine. What are we going to play?" she asked incredulously, knowing full well that he had just done this to get out of a 'romantic situation'. And to her credit, Sonic smiled sheepishly. He racked his brain for an idea. "Your getting slow in your old age," Amy said jokingly. Sonic playfully scowled at her, then a sly smile played across his face.

"How about keep away."

"Wha-."

Before Amy could even react, the blue hedgehog snatched her favorite red headband and dashed away. Amy of course, took the bait and chased after him. The game lasted for about thirty seconds as Sonic bounced back and forth in the elevator while Amy did the same. She finally picked up on a pattern though and stuck out her arm to catch Sonic in the chest, but his momentum carried them into the wall of the aquarium. As they waited for the elevator to quit shuddering from the impact, Amy snatched back her hair band and put it into place.

"Well, I guess we can't play that game."

Amy playfully hit him, speaking something to his childish antics.

"You could have crushed my bags, or hurt yourself. You need to be more care-," Amy stopped her speech abruptly, catching Sonic off guard with a tickle attack. For being known as a strong hero and worthy adversary, Sonic was insanely ticklish, and Amy, along with a few others, was close enough to him to know that. As Sonic made an effort, with all his strength and laughter, to escape his aggressor they both forgot about being stuck in an elevator for a moment's time.

"Please . . .ple-ha ha he- please stop," he pleaded, taking dramatic gasps for air between each laugh. Amy smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, but who wins?" she said still catching him with another laugh.

"Fine, fine you do." he chuckled as she backed away. "You know that was totally uncalled for," he stated, with mock seriousness.

"Well you're the one who started it. You said let's play games not let's play fair . . . hey, no, no no no, you stay awa- aha."

Amy found herself with the tables turned as Sonic knew she was equally as ticklish. However, it didn't last for long as he felt that he was deriving way too much enjoyment out of seeing Amy laugh.

"Alright, now who wins," he said as he withdrew and stood up quickly, so not to be tickled again. Amy smiled dreamily, knowing exactly what to say.

"You look so handsome when you're over confident."

She laughed when he grumbled in reply. They both looked around in silence for a while as the memory of their situation came back to mind. Sonic crossed his arms as he looked out the window, of sorts, and noticed the snow storm growing more intense. He allowed a thoughtful sigh to escape his lips, causing Amy to glace out of the elevator as well.

She was slightly unnerved by the amount of snow wiping around outside. They couldn't see out far, just white frost swirling around in what used to be the parking lot. It now looked like a winter wonderland, which was now playing on the speaker. Then Amy noticed something else, how dark it was, how cold. In fact, now that she wasn't moving so much she could feel the cold air through her winter dress and stockings. Sonic too, had noticed the cold, figuring that the heater in the elevator must have been turned off.

"As to why they can't turn off the music . . ." he said absent-mindedly.

"Sonic, do you think its going to get too cold in here," Amy voiced with concern. Sonic sighed as he watched a thin fog begin to cover the outside glass.

"I don't know Amy, I don't know."

**Author's note: Taking a little bit longer than I would have liked, but better late then never right. (hides behind sheild as angry readers throw stuff) Okay, I will try to update a little more promptly next time. No promises, but trying. Thanks for the review though guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter III

The storm came, and the light faded. Sonic and Amy had no choice but to make do with what they had. Under mutual agreement they decided to save the water and pretzels just in case they were stuck for a while, but it took some long, drawn out negotiation from Sonic to persuade Amy into allowing her newly purchased dresses and clothing to become the new warm carpet for the elevator floor. While the pink hedgehog pulled her jacket tighter around her body and snuggled down in the cloth to watch the passing storm, Sonic was busing himself with how many times he could toss and catch a shoe box, which was becoming quite an intense game.

"How long has it been?" Amy asked absentmindedly, still dully watching the snow flurries. Sonic stopped his tossing act just long enough to glace at his digital watch that his best friend Tails had given to him as a gift.

"It's been four hours. It's eight-thirty now," he said, returning to his game. Amy groaned as she rested her head in her hands, the party she was suppose to be attending weighing heavily on her mind. She had never missed a get together with Cream before and though she knew the young rabbit would certainly understand the circumstances, she still felt bad.

"She's probably worried about me?" Amy uttered.

"What?" Sonic asked, unaware of her mental dilemma.

"Cream and Vanilla. I was supposed to be at their house by seven . . ."

"Amy, I am sure with this storm, they not only understand you can't be there, they probably cancelled the whole thing. Plus, it would be insane if you did show up in a blizzard ready to party," he half chuckled. Amy hadn't even thought about that, and for a moment felt silly for even worrying about it, but she smiled in spite of herself.

"I guess you're right. What was I thinking? Still, I wish I could tell her that I'm alright."

"Yeah, if you consider being trapped in an elevator with no help, alright," Sonic stated, with a mix of humor and bitterness. He glanced over at her, and immediately felt guilty for his statement. Her gaze was downcast, and in the bit of light they did have, he could see the tears well up. For an instant the thought 'Why does she have to be so sensitive?' flashed through his mind.

"I'm sorry Sonic. If I hadn't of wanted all this junk," she exclaimed, emphasizing her point by sitting up and looking around, "we wouldn't be in here. We'd be at home, enjoying the fire instead of freezing and . . . and . . ."

But before she could get too worked up, Sonic put the shoe box down, stoop up and came to sit down beside her.

"It's not you I blame Amy, it's the over commercializing of the Christmas holiday that I see as the real enemy here," he said with such a straight face that Amy had to take a moment to make sure he was joking.

"How can you be like that? Joking about this? I thought you hated it in here?"

"I do, but it's not like griping about it is gonna change it. Besides, at least I get someone to pester. Could be trapped in here by myself, which would be scary," he grinned. Amy couldn't help but smile back. That grin of his was contagious and so was that carefree attitude. She didn't know why, but because Sonic wasn't worried, her cares began to melt away.

"Well, sense I won't be going to that party," Amy said as she leaned over and grabbed one of her bags. Pulling out a box of Christmas cookies, she smiled while Sonic scoffed.

"I see, holding out on the good stuff while I try to preserve a few stale pretzels," he crossed his arms in mock offense.

"No, no. I was just waiting for the right moment," she reasoned as she began tearing into the package, "and sense I'm starving, now is the time."

"Well put," Sonic agreed as he and Amy greedily took from the box of delicious buttermilk sugar cookies. After eating and saving the rest for later, Amy stretched a bit and snuggled back down considerably closer to her blue hero, to which didn't go unnoticed. Sonic stretched as well and he too moved, but away from the pink hedgehog. Amy grunted.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't." Amy glared at him and wondered why she even bothered. Why it was taking so long to earn the affections of her desire. Four years of being a big fan of his heroics, three years of being close friends, a year of weird feelings, but recently it was like square one again. Amy did not know why she had remained so loyal to her feelings for Sonic for so long, but now it was starting to wear down on her. No intimate hugs or stolen kisses, or even an 'I love you' from Sonic since she laid eyes on him. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she put up with his indecision for so long? She knew the answer of course, but it still did not make any sense. By all means, it looked as if she were being strung along. But she loved the way he smiled at her, the way he tenderly took her by the hand at times, tiny gifts of freshly picked flowers and . . . oh how she was a sucker for those . . .

"Amy?"

. . . big green eyes. What she was unaware of was that Sonic admired her green eyes just as much. He wanted to share intimate hugs with her, steal tender kisses on the check, and say the three words, 'I love you', that burned within him, but he was discouraged. Of what he, wasn't sure. He knew he wouldn't be rejected or humiliated by her and that the feelings of warmth and admiration were delightfully mutual, but still he pushed it away. However, the harder he pushed down these strong emotions the more intense they shoved back. 'Why can't I just . . .' He felt like crying, sobbing out his confusion, but instead of weeping he just smiled and reluctantly turned his gaze back out the window.

"Sonic? What were going to say?"

Sonic thought about the question, debating over what he was going to say and what he thought he should say. It would be really easy to say that he wasn't going to say anything, but this slight hesitation now said otherwise. Finally, he decided what the hey. Later he could blame it on being stuck in the elevator anyway, right?

"Yeah. You know Ames, I do care . . ." he said slowly, thankful for the dim lighting as a blush slowly colored his checks. 'Why was this so hard' he thought to himself as he tried to come up with what to say.

"I know you do Sonic, but sometimes I wish you would show me how much you care," Amy said gently, catching him off guard. His words were frozen in his throat, his tongue paralyzed. He had no clue what to do really. No fancy romantic words or loving gestures. The reason he never acted on romantic impulses was the simple fact he didn't know how to act. Sure he had seen a few movies and even jokingly flirted with the ladies on occasion, but a real, serious loving relationship, gave him the chills. Amy just deserved much better than him, he supposed . . . but then . . . no.

"Look Amy, it's getting late and I don't think anyone else is awake. Maybe we should go to sleep," Sonic yawned, faking another stretch and standing up. Amy frowned.

"It's like what, nine o'clock," she said skeptically.

"So, it's not like were doing anything else."

"Yeah we are, we're talking."

"Oh right," Sonic responded sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude about it."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Can we please just go to sleep now?" he sighed as he walked over to a corner of the elevator and laid down. Amy shivered a bit from the lack of Sonic's warmth, both physically and emotionally. It really was creepy in the elevator with the storm howling outside and the darkness of the small space. She felt like she was in a cave which was a far cry from her cozy apartment and warm bed.

"Sonic?"

She could see him lift his head due to his eyes shining in the dim lighting that was there. "I'm kind of scared." Sonic could tell she really was, and was taken back by her honesty to show such emotions. How she could be so open with her feelings was a mystery to him, but he admired her courage greatly. He immediately got up and began moving the empty shopping bags over to her side of the window, blocking out the stormy scene outside.

"Just imagine you're at home Amy," he said soothingly. Amy smiled up at him even though he probably couldn't tell. 'He is so sweet, sometimes,' she thought as he continued by bringing more of the clothing to her. "Better?"

"Thank you."

"No prob," he winked as he went back to his side.

"But ya know, I'm not that tired."

"What? After all this shopping and sitting her, I'm exhausted," Sonic exasperated as he collapsed on a jacket.

"Fine, fine," Amy sighed as she rolled over, pretending to doze. The elevator music was still playing, but it was at a dull murmur now and she could hear the moaning of the metal around her as the storm was still blowing outside. But, over and above all this noise, she could hear her companion's breathing becoming slow and rhythmic.

"He's really asleep?" she whispered to herself. She knew even the supersonic hero had to sleep sometime, but it was still hard to believe that such a high energy guy could slip off so easily into dreamland. A part of her wanted to go over and snuggle right up next to him, but a more reasonable part of her knew that wasn't right somehow. But the more she watched him the harder it was to fight the temptation, but then the harder her reasonable side fought. Finally she saw an excuse to get closer, Sonic was shivering a bit.

"I'll just go and cover him up," she smiled, happy that she could appease her logical side with this fact. She slowly, and quietly, got to her hands and knees, shuffled over to the sleeping form and watched him snore softly for a moment. She smiled widely, enjoying his peaceful slumber. Grabbing another jacket off the floor she covered him up, which proved to be a mistake as the blue hedgehog jumped, startled by the sudden weight. Amy in turn screamed at the sudden movement.

"What are you doing," he asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I was just covering you up," she said after a moment to calm down. Sonic looked at the jacket and shook his head in bemusement. What was going on?

"Uh thanks, I guess."

"I didn't mean to wake you . . ."

"Its okay Am. . ."

"I was just making sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, I can see that . . ."

"I'm so sorry. . ."

"Amy?"

"I guess I should . . . uh . . . go back over here."

"Amy?"

The pink hedgehog finally realized Sonic wasn't upset and fell silent.

"It's okay. Thanks. Now do I need to tuck you back in or can you handle it by yourself."

Amy could tell he was joking but in a way it hurt.

"Well, your welcome. I can manage, thanks," she huffed. Sonic rolled his eyes and laid his head back down listening as she did the same. However, after a while, a slight frown developed on his face. 'Why did I say that? It's not like she was hurting anything.'

"I'm sorry Amy. Amy?"

But it was too late for apologies that night as she had already fallen asleep. Sonic sighed and allowed the Christmas carols to lull him to sleep.

_Christmas Night_

The sight of powdery, white snow swishing up into brilliant trials in the night sky was beautiful to behold indeed. However, the one who created such a dazzling display was unable to see it as he raced through the streets on such a perfect Christmas night. His destination was clear as he made his way down roads and sidewalks, parks and alleys, the cold wind whipping at his muzzle. He did not mind though, because for the past three days he hadn't even been afforded the simple pleasure of running free. Freedom. It was not something this young man took lightly, but something he gave generously. Wherever there was danger, problems, or just bad days he was there, giving his time and talent and heart of gold to complete strangers for the sake of doing what was right.

But at this point in time he was interested in doing something he had never done. There had always been flaws to his character and he suspected he would struggle with them for the rest of his life, such as his recklessness, impatience, and ego. But tonight he wanted to confront one of these flaws and put it to rest once and for all. His greatest fear and at the same time his strangest. For someone who constantly put his life on the line for others and relied on close friends to do the same it would appear that this fear of his didn't make any sense. But for those who knew him well, or more correctly for her who knew him too well it was a lonely life of being the hero.

Sonic the hedgehog was running that Christmas night not to fight and run, as he had done so many times before, but to give in and fall. Not to be proud and strong, but to be humble and weak, honest and vulnerable, and it scared him to death. He didn't know what was going to happen but he was determined to find out this time. What did it mean to love and be loved?

**Authors Note: Wow, time flies. It has been like two months since I last updated. I wasn't kidding when I said it would take till june, was I? Well hope you enjoy this chapter I would have to agree with you Samantha27 I would be freakin' out if I were trapped anywhere let alone an elevator. Nice equation j320. Snuggling usually does come from Sonic and Amy. And thanks everyone for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team.

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter IV

_December 24_

Amy opened her eyes and yawned a bit, regretting having slept on the hard floor of the elevator. It wasn't very warm either, in fact, it was down right freezing. She shivered a bit as her body adjusted to the temperature and being awake. She looked over the shopping bags that had been placed there to block the view, and saw that the earth below was blanketed in white. Everything was buried and, by the looks of it, at least eight feet. All she could see were the tips of road signs and people crawling about in the snow and climbing on top of their roofs to scoop the damage.

"At least the storm's over," she voiced before hearing a soft grunt from above. When she looked up she was shocked by what she saw, but soon her surprise gave way to fits of laughter. Somehow, Sonic had managed to get his feet caught in the two inches of space between the light fixtures and was hanging upside down, wiggling about, but obviously trying to remain quiet so not to wake her to his embarrassing situation.

"Don't even ask," he muttered in vain as Amy just couldn't help herself.

"How did you get up there?" she laughed, standing up to aid him.

"I told you not to ask?" he grunted as he tried to reach up and undo himself from the circumstances.

"Alright, but at least let me help you," she said still finding it humorous to see Sonic turn red. Served him right for the way he behaved last night. In fact . . . a particularly impish grin spread across her muzzle to which didn't go unnoticed by Sonic.

"What are you doing?" he asked, fear replacing abashment. Amy didn't answer, but instead poised her fingers for a tickle attack. "NO, no don't you dare!" Sonic exclaimed, but it was too late as the pink hedgehog struck with intense force. She swore she had never heard Sonic laugh, or maybe shriek, so loud and hard before. She relinquished her assault and smiled. Sonic frowned, which actually looked like a smile.

"Now, really, why did you . . . or how did you get up there," she said walking around him inspecting his feet in particular. Sonic frowned, but sighed and gave in.

"I was trying to see if there was an escape hatch up here."

"Oh. Is there?" she asked as she took her scarf off and pulled a shoe from a near by bag.

"Well, I don't really know. I think there is but I can't get past these stupid lights," he ranted as he made another feeble attempt at grabbing for his feet. Amy tied the shoe to the scarf and with one quick toss and a few tugs was able to get the shoe wedged in between the fixture. Sonic blinked a few times, obviously confused by her actions.

"Grab onto it and pull yourself up. Then you can get your feet out," she directed with a smug smile, quite proud of herself for coming up with such a clever tool. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, which looked kind of funny since he was upside down and all, but did what he was told and was able to free himself, much to his dismay. "See it worked. You didn't think it would."

"Whatever Amy, it wasn't that great . . ."

Just at that moment the shoe fell out of place and bonked the pink hedgehog right on the head.

"It was brilliant," Sonic chuckled. Amy gave him the death glare, which, to her credit, scared the living daylights out of him. "Okay, I'm just joking."

"It's always just joking with you," she gripped, rubbing the top of her head. Sonic brushed himself off and went over to the window quickly, both to see what was out there and to avoid eye contact with his companion.

"Wonder if we should take another crack at it?" he pondered.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked coming up next to him. He was a bit disquieted with the fact that he was enjoying her body heat next to him.

"Oh, uh if we can get out of here." Sonic stated moving away into a pace along the edges of the elevator.

"Well, maybe we can try calling for help again," Amy suggested, joining behind him in his pace. Sonic stopped. He turned to face her with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, let's try that but let's do it differently. Let's try to get people's attention from the outside."

He made his way back over to the aquarium wall and began waving down at what he hoped was someone down below looking up.

"Hey!"

"Sonic, I think those are street lamps," Amy injected. Sonic peered out intent on the figures below.

"How do you know?"

"Well see, there not moving."

"Guess you're right," He agreed with her logic now that he could see that the lamps were indeed quite stationary. He sighed, but continued to search for someone that might see them and their plight. However, all there was to be seen was snow and ice covering everything and his own desperate reflection. He was actually shocked by his appearance. Red eyes, messy fur, and a deep frown; so unlike him. He smiled just to offset the depressing sight, but was rewarded with a growl in his stomach.

"I'm hungry too," Amy stated. Sonic's frown returned as he laid a hand over his noisy tummy. They only had pretzels, sugar cookies and water, nothing which sounded too appetizing as a breakfast meal. To be honest, Sonic thought that someone would have found them by now, before dawn. He had woken up disappointed and cold, not to mention restless. He was glad Amy was asleep as he was practically pinging off the walls earlier this morning. At least he got most of it out of his system. This was, by far, one of the most nerve-wreaking experiences he had the chance to be in. Not knowing when they would be found or even if they would be found for several days. He looked down at Amy and could see the same worry in her eyes and . . . it bothered him.

"Let's eat some of the pretzels. You know, before they go staler or something," he joked quietly. Amy could tell that he was distressed, but decided not to chase that line of thought.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

She treaded over some bags and picked up the pretzels that were still wrapped up tight in their sack. A brief smile spread over her lips as she remembered the events of yesterday, before they got trapped. It was a quick memory of her asking him to help her shop and he giving her his big grin and saying 'sure why not'. But that memory was short lived as she shivered a bit from the cold confinement of this elevator. A deep frown settled on her features. How could this happen, and so close to Christmas? It was Christmas Eve for crying out loud and instead of being at home preparing for the holiday, she was here.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked concern evident in his voice. Amy was startled out of her thoughts. She quickly pushed the depressing reflections to the back of her mind and rose up the bag of pretzels.

"Yeah. Let's eat right?" she replied opening the bag. Sonic nodded as she handed him one.

"It's a good thing I asked for more huh?" he said, for the first time making small conversation. Amy smiled at this.

"Not as good as me suggesting water or the cookies?"

"Okay, okay. I have to admit the cookies wear good, but I still wanted a passion fruit juice," he chuckled. Amy grinned and was about to comment on how water was better when she was startled by an almost embarrassing fact. She had to use the bathroom. She wasn't sure how to go about informing her partner that she really had to go or how she could do that anyway in here. 'Maybe I can hold it' she thought not comforted by the fact that the last time she went was 3:30 yesterday. What she was unaware of was the fact that Sonic had been pondering the same dilemma as he chewed on his pretzel. Though he didn't really have to go that bad, it was still a question in mind. How much longer did they have to stay in here until someone finds them?

"Anyway, Sonic how much longer do you think we'll be in here?" Amy said, trying to ignore the feeling in her bladder.

"Well . . ." Sonic wolfed down the rest of his food and made his way over to the doors. They had decided to close it yesterday to conserve heat, but seeing as it was freezing anyway . . . "Maybe we can try yelling again or at least bang the wall. See if anyone hears." Amy closed her eyes in frustration. Next to beginning captured by Eggman, this had to be the most annoying, upsetting thing that has ever happened to her. All the pain of this situation was coming back down on her with a weight too much for her to bear. Christmas Eve was ruined. Coldness clung to her fur and hunger ravaged her stomach; being trapped drove her senses into a calamity and having to use the bathroom caused an urgency, an impulse to act somehow.

"Sonic," she said loudly. He looked at her just as a rock version of Jingle Bells began to play over the speaker. She took out her hammer and charged the door. Sonic zipped out of the way, shocked by her reaction. She banged the doors open and proceeded to hit the wall with such a force that the wall completely absorbed the blow. They could feel the shaft quiver with that swing along with the whining of the cables above.

"What are you doing!" Sonic shouted as he regained himself. Amy glared.

"I'm trying to get us out of here!" she yelled.

"Well, you're going to end up killing us!" he yelled back, feeling a bit defensive. But he wished he hadn't of for that was it for Amy as her face went red with anger. "Look Amy, I'm . . ."

"It's better then what you're doing!" she barked. Sonic was taken back. He could feel his own temper flare and tried to keep it under control, but . . . "You are Sonic the hedgehog and you can't even get us out of this elevator," she screamed. However, even though it felt good to shout and release the frustration, she lost her nerve as she watched his face. The expression was anger, no question about it, but it was clearly born of hurt. He turned his back on her facing the wall with . . . genuine pain. Though this seemed trivial and even childish, the belief that Amy had always trusted he could do anything was always rooted in him and to hear her say that really messed him up inside. Maybe it was from being stuck in here too long, or the holiday stress that lead up to this, but it hit a nerve deep down. It was stupid he knew, it had to be stupid, but he was still having to fight back tears. Was her opinion that important to him? Yes it was.

Amy let out a cry of aspiration. She didn't want to make everything worse. She just couldn't take it anymore. She looked around at all the things that lined the floor, things that didn't even matter anymore. She felt guilty. After all it was herself that had wanted to go shopping and it was her idea to use the elevator. Here was her hero, her best friend, her love of so many years helping her and trying his best and she was . . .

"Sonic, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. And your right, losing my temper isn't getting us out of here," Amy said quietly allowing the hammer to disappear, "It's just that, I wanted this to be a good Christmas and . . ."

Without turning around, Sonic knew that Amy was crying, and again it broke him up. Jeez, they must be going crazy or something, but the tears that were held in his eyes began to spill as he listened to her. "Sonic please don't be angry. Just I'm tired and cold and I don't think anyone knows were here." A sob caught in her throat and it was then she knew why she was being so emotional. "I'm scared," she voiced as more of a realization then a statement. This experience was bringing back more then just the frightening times of her youth spent with a mad scientist, it went further. Things she rarely allowed herself to think about.

Sonic wanted to respond but he couldn't bring the words up. Why was this so difficult for him? Was he that much of an emotional coward? What was he scared of? He glanced back a bit to see that Amy had covered her face with her hands, crying silently. He turned more fully, forgetting his tears and embarrassment for a moment, but as he watched her sink down to her knees the feeling of awkwardness hit him. Should he say something, apologize maybe? Deep down though, he knew what to do. It was the same leading that helped him in most dangerous situations, he just never thought that deep knowing could help with . . . well relationships. He finally decided to heed it.

He got down on his knees in front of Amy and drew her crying form into a safe, secure embrace. Amy without hesitation wrapped her arms around him as if she wear a child hugging their parent. For her this was a natural reaction, for Sonic it was a shock. He rarely ever received hugs and even more rarely gave them. He never really knew why. Sure he would ruffle Tails' hair, smile and wink, grin with a thumbs up at people, but hug, not often. Now he was giving Amy an embrace that neither he nor she would forget. He allowed her to cry on him for quite a while before she slowly let go.

Amy smiled sheepishly, feeling a little foolish, but at the same time her eyes betrayed a pleasant surprise to Sonic's hug. She looked up at him and could see that he too was smiling, but warmly. However, she also noticed he was crying and instantly was reminded of her words.

"Sonic I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to . . ." she began.

"No Amy, its okay you're right," he laughed self-doubtingly. Amy was alarmed. What was he saying? "I should be able to get us out of here and . . ."

"No Sonic, really I didn't mean it like that, please let me . . ."

"Amy really, it is kind of pathetic," he stood up slowly.

"Sonic listen, I can't get through that wall either. It's not about that anyway . . ."

"Look Ames, I really appreciate it but it's true. I must be getting slow or something . . ."

"Sonic I was just upset," Amy tried to interject. The only reason she had really snapped at him was that she had to go to the bathroom, not some actual doubt in her hero's abilities, but he wasn't listening.

"Maybe if I wasn't so cold or maybe it's the water I don't know," Sonic thought aloud as he really was troubled by the fact he couldn't escape.

"Sonic . . ."

"If only I had a chaos emerald or maybe . . ."

"Sonic I just need . . ."

"More room to get up speed, then I could break down . . ."

"Sonic I just have to pee!"

That got the blue hedgehog's attention as he turned to look at her with an 'excuse me' expression. Amy blushed, but at least she had his attention. "I just have to go to the bathroom real bad, that's all."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They both stood in an awkward silence until Sonic coughed, a few times. "Well what are we going to do?" Amy asked, a bit impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, well . . . I could close my eyes and you could go down the shaft," he suggested hastily. Amy looked at him aghast.

"I'm not doing that. What if it short circuits the elevator or something, that's just gross."

"So? I don't know. The elevator is out of power, it can't short circuit anyway."

"Well it's still nasty. Someone will have to clean it up," she protested. Sonic rolled his eyes, but agreed that would be very unpleasant. He looked around and eyed the water bottles. Amy followed his line of sight and frowned. "I don't think so Sonic. One, we need that water and two, what you do and what I do are two very different things." Sonic chuckled a bit, although nervously, and went to looking around again. Then he remembered something.

"Hey didn't you buy a jar or something?" he asked. Amy's face lit up.

"Yes, the candle holder," she went to digging through one of the bags labeled the Northern Candle Company. With a face of triumph, she pulled out a beautifully decorated glass container with a little snowflake ribbon tied to the top. She soon frowned though.

"What's wrong?" Sonic questioned. Amy thought about her response and couldn't help but smile.

"I thought it was so artistic in the store. I was going to put a neat candle in it that I found last week. Now, I'm going to well you know . . ." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, life's funny that way."

Amy motioned for him to turn around and close his eyes. Sonic did as he was told.

"Cover your ears too," Amy asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because . . . just do it, please." Sonic sighed and bent his ears back. After relieving herself Amy set the jar in a corner and covered it up with one of the bags.

"Are you done yet?" Sonic called, with his ears still down, eyes shut. Amy smirked and walked quietly over to Sonic and stood in front of him. She smiled at how cute he looked with his eyes closed and his ears back. So cute in fact that she stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes went wide as his ears sprang up. Amy laughed as he looked at her. He had to resist the urge to bring a hand to the affected area. He was about to respond, but both hedgehogs were startled as a voice jolted them.

"Levi, I think it's this one." They heard a muffled voice from the top of the shaft.

"Alex said he saw them go into this one, number 3B"

"Makes since, that's where the customers said they kept hearing the banging."

"Hello, is there someone in the elevator?" Jake shouted down the shaft in the service room. He listened intently along with the other mall associates, Levi and Gary. Sonic and Amy practically jumped for joy at the sound of other people. Amy decided to shout up this time, knowing full well she had a nice strong, healthy voice.

"HEY, we need help getting out of here!" Sonic pinned his ears back as so did the attendants.

"Gary, get onto maintenance, tell them we have a situation here. Better yet call Cory, he'll come out here road closer or not. We got to get those people out of there."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Amy, Sega does.

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter V

December would always be remembered as the coldest, most cramped month of the year for Sonic and Amy. However, now, with a few encouraging words from the mall associates, a bit of relief from the winter chill thanks to the elevator heaters being turned on, and a loud, wild celebrating dance performed by the two entrapped hedgehogs to Joy to the World, it seemed that their ordeal was finally coming to a close. They were definitely moving on up.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Amy squealed as she thought of what she could do after they got out of this elevator. There was still time to wrap gifts, call friends, provided the telephone lines were up, and maybe take her annual walk to the children's hospital down the road . . . her face paled. The hospital; she was mortified. How could she be so thoughtless? The children she visited every Christmas Eve, how could she forget about that, about them?

"Yeah, when I get out I'm going for a long jog," Sonic smiled as he thought about getting a chance to stretch his legs. With a quick clip of his heels, he felt like he was free already, until he caught the expression of distress on his partner's face.

"Oh Sonic," Amy nearly cried as she too looked up to match his gaze. Sonic could feel heat work its way into his cheeks as he looked into her eyes, but with a quick turn of his head, he was back in control.

"What's wrong Amy?" he asked turning back to face her. He was startled by the tears developing in her eyes. What did he do? What was going on? What is it with her mood swings?

"Sonic, how could I be such a horrible person? I forgot all about my visit. I do it every year, how could I forget?" she wept.

"But Amy, I thought we said Cream wouldn't mind if you couldn't of showed up," he said, thoroughly baffled as to why she was freaking out over that, "You're not a horrible person."

"Yes I am. I don't mean Cream, I mean the Elizabeth Choe's Children's hospital. I visit them every Christmas Eve and here I am forgetting all about them Sonic," she stated with such conviction. Now it was a bit clearer to him. He had no idea that Amy had such a charitable tradition in place.

"Amy, that's not your fault. We're stuck in an elevator for crying out loud. It's hard enough to just remember your sanity in here. Don't worry about it anyway. You remembered now didn't you," he reasoned. Amy nodded, but still allowed an exasperated sigh out. "And when we get out of here we can go visit them," Sonic said without thinking.

"You mean you'll come with me?"

"Uh," Sonic thought for a moment. He really wasn't thinking when he replied, but it was for a good cause, so what the heck. "Sure, why not."

Amy beamed as she ran over and gave him a sizable hug around the neck. Sonic had to brace himself on the wall, trying not to fall over.

"Thank you so much Sonic. The kids will love you for it. Thank you, thank you," she chirped happily. Sonic placed a hand on her back gently and smiled to himself. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she planned it this way, but to be honest the embrace was nice. It was a different feeling this time with her hug. It felt more natural, maybe because he was just too tired to feel awkward or put off by it or maybe he really enjoyed making her happy. For whatever reason, a moment was spent with the both of them lost in the embrace until Amy pulled back a bit and looked up at her sweetheart. Sonic looked away quickly, feeling a blush come over his muzzle, but before he could back off Amy, with her own blush, did so and took his hands into hers.

"Sonic," she said quietly, "You know I really love you?" Both gave each other there full attention, but remained in silence. Amy sighed inwardly, she just couldn't understand his closed off demeanor, while Sonic wondered just the opposite about her. All the same, deep down, she had to admit that part of his charm and appeal to her was his hard to get nature. She knew that he loved her and all the sweeter it would be when he finally showed it. For him, Amy's honest love for him, with no fear of the results, was captivating, if not overpowering at times. He knew this had to be . . . something, oh who was he fooling. It was love, but what was he suppose to do with it? 'She loves me', that he could agree. Without further hesitation Sonic nodded, finding it hard to find his voice.

Amy smiled. He was actually, for once, responding to such a question. He was being serious; she could tell it in his eyes. Then it really hit her. He was completely focusing on her, nothing else, just her. And for the first time in her life she lost her confidence in the fact that he could possibly ever love her. Her gaze fell downward and her smile turned into a worried frown. She wanted to ask if he really cared for her but she was scared of the answer. What if it was no? Her mind began racing through all the potential scenarios of his answer. What had all the evidence of their past lead to? It all pointed to a definite . . . maybe. Was maybe what she wanted to hear? No, no it was not. Her heart was no longer in maybes, it was yes or no, yes or no; no maybes anymore.

Sonic had his own array of thoughts as he watched her eyes turn downcast. For him, this was it. Either he seriously considered his relationship with Amy and move it to the next step or he let her go, but he could no longer do nothing. Seeing her lose her confidence, her spirit, on account of his decisions was a choice he was not going to make anymore. He couldn't let that happen . . . he couldn't let this continue.

"Amy, I know. I know you love me," he acknowledged with his eyes shut tightly. Amy's head immediately shot up at the sound of his voice. That was the first time she had ever heard 'love' come from this man's mouth. She also noticed that his hands were shaking in hers and that his eyes were pinched as if he were scared to see what was happening. Sonic was shocked at his behavior, just trying to pull it together. What was so hard about saying 'I love you'? That's the choice he wanted, but his voice was dry, his throat tight, and he thanked the Lord that he was wearing gloves so that Amy wouldn't feel his sweaty palms.

"Sonic," Amy said softly. He jumped a bit, not realizing how deep in thought he was. Amy smiled as his eyes opened. She knew her answer was on the verge of coming out and that she would be overjoyed with it, but now she had to draw it out. "You're thinking too hard about it," she said simply. Sonic blinked at her a few times, but smiled as Amy's smile deepened . . .

"Hey, Folks!"

This time both hedgehogs jumped and dropped hands at the sudden loud voice. Amy looked at Sonic, half expecting to see a sign of relief in his face at the interruption, but instead she was surprised to see irritation.

"Yes!" Sonic yelled back before he looked back at her, "Just when it was at the good part, right?" Amy chuckled as he rolled his eyes. This was the first time he was being comfortable with the whole romantic situation and she was liking it.

"Help is on the way, but it probably won't be here for another few hours, and even then Cory says it will probably be another couple hours to get yas out safely." Both hedgehogs sighed.

"Well, whatcha gonna do? Thanks buddy, that'll be fine. I think we have enough food and water to last," Sonic shouted back up.

"All right, you sure you guys are okay down there? Don't need anything do you?"

"You could shut off this elevator music before it drives us nuts," Amy suggested in good humor. They could hear the associate laugh.

"Believe me, I would if I could. Things on a locked system, whole malls full of the stuff, about to drive everyone crazy. It's pretty bad out there though, were lucky to have power."

"Thanks anyway man, we'll be fine. Just don't forget about us okay," Sonic said jokingly as he winked at Amy.

"I'll try not to, bye folks."

"Well, you want to set up camp again?" Amy asked as she bent down and grabbed a shopping bag with a grin. After unpacking, and digging into a few more sugar cookies and sips of water, that late morning found Sonic and Amy sitting comfortably in front of the panoramic window they had there in the elevator. The conversation's ebb and flow between them was lacking for a while. Amy debated on whether to go back to their original talk or let it go. She looked up at him to see that his gaze was lost to the wintry scene. Maybe she shouldn't . . . but then she wanted to know.

Sonic was unaware of the battle within Amy as he was thinking about his own feelings. To be honest with himself, he really didn't know what he felt. This wasn't what took place on television or in the movies. Other couples kissed, hugged, had silly pet names and talked in mushy undertones. He just didn't have that in him. He could fake it he guessed, but that was no good for Amy. Whatever it was he was feeling, he wanted it to be real, not sugarcoated, not a sham. It had to be real, for her.

Funny how Amy wanted something real and he wanted to give something equally as real. She had learned a lot about relationships, love, and Sonic. Years of being a fanatic stalker and chaser would do that to you. She almost laughed at how ridiculous it was then, not the following her heart and loving him despite all else, she found that admirable in herself, but the thinking that she could force him into loving her back. The schemes, methods, and wishes she came up with back then were selfish to say the least. Now, she wanted to be loved because she really was, not because she tricked him into doing so.

She had slowly but surly learned through the years that she needed to love herself as well. It was difficult for her to see any value or worth in who she was apart from others, concerning her past. She figured it out one day, through some painful self reflection, that the real reason she wanted Sonic to love her was so she could feel like something, not just an awkward little girl. That's when she had done some soul searching, knowing that this wasn't right and even though it was hard, she had put some distance between herself and Sonic. It had done her some good, but now that she thought back it reminded her of her reflections . . . she could even quote the letters she wrote in her journal.

_My winds are uncertain at all times. Their confused because there are so many shouting, whispering different answers, different questions. They can, but don't agree. They know so much, but understand so little. My winds change blowing so hard and bitter cold to hot and dry gasps steaming my face. I sometimes try to follow their direction but they wouldn't lead. I speak, they hear, but don't listen and I'm lost again. I don't know, I feel little, I don't really matter, so I have to make myself matter. I have to jump higher, reach further, smile more, laugh harder; I have to go longer if I want to compete with the trees, the birds, the sky. The winds seem to favor them, agreeing to make those ruler of the air. I just want that freedom, that special connection. But I'm afraid it's not for me, that's my life. I try, but it kicks me down, forgets I'm still there, and runs over my dreams and desires thoughtlessly. Your beloved wind reminds me of my failure. _Wait; did she say 'your wind'?

Sonic glanced down at Amy who was by now staring out the window with that far off look, deep in thought. He mulled over the many approaches he could take, but none seemed to make any sense. He closed his eyes as "What Child is This" played over the speaker. A flute and a violin. This particular carol always brought back memories for him, ones he didn't necessarily want to remember but did anyhow. Times of being alone, not just by himself, but the feeling of loneliness. He thought about his life. He loved his freedom or was it more accurately put his exemption. He didn't even have employment, just odd jobs that earned him enough money for him to do what he wanted to do. Plus being a hero to the world around you left the tab paid by someone else. It was fun, it was fast, it was free; so why did he feel so tired and weary of it. Sonic thought this was all he ever wanted, but recently it wasn't. That's why he had started to get closer to Amy. It was hard, being it was foreign to him. He had friends, but he was just a loner by nature, or was it taught to him . . .

Then it struck him. This song, these emotions, this day . . . He was overwhelmed by the memory, the flashback, and he would have joked in comparing himself to Shadow if the remembrance wasn't so painful. He tried forcing the memory back to the recesses of his mind, but it kept bubbling back up.

"Sonic, tell me about it?" Amy asked suddenly, causing him to almost jump out of his fur. She was looking up at him with concern and interest.

"What? What are you talking about," he requested, as his face echoed his confused panic. Amy's features turned into a thoughtful one before she answered.

"The wind," she said.

"Are you serious? What do you mean the wind?" Sonic questioned, now with even more confusion. Amy sighed. She really didn't know why she had said that. Maybe it was her comment about 'your wind'. It had to be in comparison to Sonic didn't it? Judging by her partners puzzled face she should quit, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Describe it to me. I don't know. I just want to know what you think about the wind."

"Amy, I don't think it will . . ."

"Please."

Sonic began to panic inside. These memories, these feelings, this question, it was just too much. He didn't know how to respond or if he should respond to such a bizarre question. Maybe he could just come up with something, something other than what he was thinking about. She wouldn't understand anyway.

"Well it's nice and breezy, sometimes cold or hot. Hear it's strong in Chicago," he chuckled halfheartedly.

"No Sonic, seriously what is she to you," Amy stated gently but firmly. Sonic froze. What was she doing, reading his mind? This was crazy. How could she know about . . .? He needed to get a grip. She didn't know. Amy was just referring to the wind as a she, like . . . he did. This was too close for him, but he had wanted to take a step closer to her.

Amy noticed that he had paled under his fur and thought to herself that this was definitely further than she wanted to go, or was it? It didn't matter; it was hurting him so it wasn't worth it.

"Sonic, sorry. Just forget about it," she apologized looking away slightly.

"No Amy."

She looked back to him surprised.

"I want to tell you. Just . . . give me a moment." Amy nodded, and waited patiently as she watched Sonic shut his eyes. He drew in a deep breath and ran the short pep talk of 'here goes nothing' before opening his mouth.

"She whispers, can you hear her? I can, because she's all I have, all I've known is in her whispers and howls," his voice was shaky from nervousness and he kept his eyes closed in fear of his companion's expression, but he continued. "She's like a mother to me, not an ideal one, but still a mother, my only mother . . . Neither good nor evil, but always there, ever constant. Yeah, that's it; she is not a good or evil, but a free nothing, always moving."

Amy was shocked, more than shocked, by how poetic he was sounding, how deep this was going. Sonic never said things like this before. Was he just coming up with this or was this something well rehearsed? Either way she found tears forming in her eyes as he continued.

"Sometimes the effects of her constant motions are comforting, you know, gently caressing my quills on a warm day and making soothing sounds as she rustles the dry leaves with her spirited gestures. But other times, her movements are overwhelming, freighting and cold, leaving me with bleak, empty howls that eat up my soul. But she doesn't care, doesn't know, doesn't remember, so it's me who puts meaning to her motions never her. Ha, it's funny how I consider it a mother and son relationship, I don't know where I came from, her not knowing where she's going," he felt quite a bit of pain with that remark. In fact he was wondering why he was still rambling on. Maybe he should stop now. After all he didn't want to freak her out, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself.

"Both of us free to run endlessly, aimlessly, purposelessly through our lives at first," he could feel resentment in that statement, "I was too young to understand her then, she was just always there. But then one day, I found out that I could control her, by using my speed. I could make it loud and fast, swirl it in torrents of energy, but she held a secret that I have come to realize. She has control over me too. Her motion, it has become apart of me to where I can't live without the feeling, the sound, I can't live without her. . . I sound crazy. I'm sorry," he said quickly as he dared a glance over at Amy.

"No Sonic, that was very powerful. When did you . . . I mean well,"

"I know. I guess . . . I've never shared that with anyone Amy, please keep it to yourself," he stated quickly as his face began to turn red. Amy just blinked a few times staring, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe this was a mistake; he shouldn't have said all that. Why did he say all that to begin with? He shut his eyes again and tried to come up with an excuse, but before he could voice it Amy spoke up.

"Well, sense you shared all that, let me tell you something about me then?" she said quietly. Sonic opened his eyes again and could see the hesitation in her features. Now that he thought about it, he was becoming a lot better at telling her emotions on her face.

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to," she smiled. He didn't know why, but he smiled back. Maybe it was the comfort of knowing that she was going to tell something that would lighten his embarrassment, but deep down it was the feeling of safety and understanding he was getting from her.

"I remember flying a beautiful kite. I had always dreamed of making a kite as wonderful as this one, bright baby blue with, rich violet ribbons for a tail and my name scrolled across it in pink rose lettering, six year old handwriting of course, that's how old I was. My father and I spent hours on that kite . . . before he got sick. I finished it alone, my mother was too worried about his health to help me I remember. The day he died . . . I flew that kite hoping that I could reach him in heaven if I flew it high enough . . ." Amy paused as a sob caught in her throat. Why was she telling him this story? Was it because he had told her something heart-wrenching and she wanted to equal that? No, it was because it was important to her, and so was Sonic.

Sonic was listening intently and his eyes misted over as he caught her pain. Without thought he scooted closer to her and rested a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to continue," he said softly. Amy shook her head.

"I want to. Once it was in the air I ran as fast as I could to get it higher. Such a silly thought, but at the time it was everything. Just a little higher daddy, just a little higher. But just as it touched the sky to me, a cruel gust, I'll never forget it. Smell of dead leaves thick with mildew and rot filled my nose, and dust flung in my face as the line snapped and my kite whistled down and away. I remember yelling . . . 'Bring it back'. I pleaded till I was sick, but the wind never did, just howled in my ear, but whispered in my other . . . I looked up to see that kite fly up into the sky, and kept watching until it disappeared behind the clouds. "

With that off her chest, Amy began to tear up considerably. She leaned up against Sonic's side and began to cry softly. Sonic squeezed reassuringly. He knew that Amy was an orphan, just like him. He didn't know the history of it however even though he had known Amy for years now. A part of him regretted that.

"My mother died a year later, they say it was because she was sick, but I know it was from a broken heart," Amy said quietly, "And I was left alone."

"I'm sorry," Sonic said softly, with some pain Amy noted.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," she replied with a sniff. She lifted her head a bit to look up at him. He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back. She felt comfort in his small smile and misty eyes. In fact, this moment was worth the two days trapped in an elevator. Sonic couldn't help but share in the sentiment, as this was the closest he had ever been to someone both physically and emotionally. Matter of fact, this was not so bad, it was nice, but would it last? His previous thoughts of inadequacy and selfishness came back. Amy needed someone who was both caring and secure, not carefree and reckless. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He frowned.

"Amy. . . I don't think . . . I don't think I'm what you want," he said quickly, deep down hoping that she would hear it but not ask. No such luck.

"What? What's wrong? Of course, you're all I want," Amy said, backing up bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"I mean. I don't know if what I want is what you want Amy," he tried thinking of a way to explain as she continued to just stare at him. "Amy, I'm like that wind. You . . . you can't be sure . . . what I'm going to do. Here one day, gone the next, it wouldn't work. You . . ." At first, the pink hedgehog was hurt by what he was saying. What did he mean it wouldn't work out? How could he do this to her at this time, at this point in their relationship? What did she do? Tears and anger were at the brim until he uttered, "You deserve better than me." She didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned, it was probably both.

"Oh Sonic," she thought for a bit about her reply, "Sonic, if you're the wind then I'm like that kite. You could knock me down to the ground . . . but I know that you can also lift me up higher then I've ever been." Sonic sputtered for a moment.

"Amy how can you say that, I've . . . I can't be . . . look how many times I hurt . . ."

"I trust you. I'm certain"

"How can you be certain? I'm not even certain! I just don't know . . ."

"I'm certain because you haven't let me down so far."

Silence hung between them for a minute. Sonic hadn't realized how much he valued her admiration until this moment, her trust in him though he didn't even trust himself. He couldn't lose that, not for anything, he couldn't afford to. He blinked a few times to get rid of the moisture that was becoming too familiar and smiled at her.

"Thank you Amy. You really are something."

"Yeah, you know it," she said jokingly, knowing the mood needed to lighten up a bit. Sonic laughed.

"I thought I was supposed to be the kidder around here."

"What, let you have all the fun? Not on this watch," she chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Then his eyes brightened.

"So, does that mean you would follow me to the ends of the earth, rain or shine and all that jazz," he smiled in good humor of course.

"Sonic, I'll always follow you. Like I always have."

"I know you would Ames, I know. That's why I love you so much."

Both hedgehogs fell into a shocked silence over what was just said. Sonic, because the words had slipped out so effortlessly, and Amy because it was the first time those words had come to her from her sweetheart.

No one moved or even breathed, but tears welled up in Amy's eyes. He sounded so sincere with those words, so real and moving. Hers were not the only tears as Sonic's vision blurred a bit from his own rare tears shed. No sadness in them though, but his heart saying "I told you it wasn't that bad."

**Author's note: Hopfully I will get this story completed before Christmas, but no promises. Thanks for hanging in there with me though. I made this chapter longer sense you had to wait longer. :) Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Amy, Sega does._

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter VI

Both hedgehogs stared at the other, remaining in a well-understood silence. They were allowing this moment, this milestone, in their lives to soak in and become immortalized in the memories they had and shared. Then, as if they had just been jolted by a static shock, they began moving around, trying to stand up and talk at the same time.

"Amy, I know how you . . ."

"Sonic, I think that you're . . ."

They both stopped as they got to their feet trying to allow for the other to finish their statement, but in their excitement they began speaking at the same time.

"You first." "You first."

"No, you first." "No, you first."

"Okay, I was going to say . . ." "Okay, I was going to say . . ."

They stopped again, chuckling a bit at the situation. Amy was just so giddy inside and it was taking every last bit of self-control she could muster to restrain herself from pouncing on him with an immense squeeze. Sonic knew Amy better than he thought he did and could clearly see that jumping all over him was exactly what she wanted to do. With a comical roll of his eyes, but an enduring smile, he opened his arms wide and invited the embrace.

"Oh Sonic," Amy beamed with emotion as she flew forward into a place she had always desired to be since she was a little girl, into the arms of someone who loved her. Now, to an outside observer Sonic's hug looked awkward at best as he still had little practice with intimate gestures. He was practically hugging her head at first until he began moving his arms and hands around trying to find the right position. Amy didn't really care though as she giggled at his attempts to get it right. To her, Sonic was really hugging her and that made him an expert in her book. She just enjoyed his warmth and presence.

Sonic finally rested on her mid-back which felt comfortable and he looked down at Amy who still had a smile on her face and her eyes shut gently. He couldn't help but think this was a dream come true for her, but in a way, it was a dream for him as well. This romantic 'stuff' wasn't that bad, in fact it wasn't bad at all. It was a warming experience sweetened by her trust; it felt good to be loved and it felt right to love back. Sonic closed his eyes as well and rested his head on top of hers. They stayed that way for quite a while, considering the blue hedgehog's normal motto of not standing still for too long. No words were exchanged, but they found that none needed to be.

That was until Amy began thinking of her love's words earlier, his speech about the wind. She wasn't comfortable with asking then, but now that she was secure in the fact that he indeed loved her, she had to know.

"When did you learn to talk like that?" She asked with her eyes still closed. Sonic's, however, popped open.

"Learn to what?"

"Your speech about the wind being your mother and how it moves. It was so poetic; did you come up with it yourself?"

Sonic took this moment to blush and was inwardly glad that she had her eyes closed. What he didn't know is that Amy could hear his heart racing as she had her head against his chest.

"Well sort of. Anyway, you seem to be . . ."

"Hey, you're changing the subject," she interjected, opening her eyes and raising up her head to look up at him. Sonic sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one. Why had he said all that in the first place? He glanced down at her and sighed again as he saw the pleading expression in her eyes.

"Fine, fine. It was back when I was a little guy though. I ah . . . I just always liked the wind because . . . it was the only thing constant in my life back then. So I came up with a song at first about it. Don't even think about asking me to sing it . . . Anyway, I just added onto it through the years, you know grabbing a few sayings here, a few holiday card greetings there and soon I had a speech. It really isn't all that great."

"Are you joking? I thought it was sweet Sonic. Kinda sad too. And don't you worry either, I'm not going to tell anyone, though I think you should write it down maybe as a song and then you could sing it."

"You know Amy, for you maybe I will," he smiled just as "Let it Snow" began to play over the speaker. Amy closed her eyes and was about to rest her head back down on his chest, but before she could even utter a surprise, Sonic began waltzing her around the room.

"Wha-what are we doing," she asked with a bemused smile. But he just winked at her and began singing along.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow!"

Amy couldn't help but giggle and blush as Sonic was singing to her. She had heard him sing before, but this was the first time he sang to her, just her. So even though it was a tiny, cluttered space with few comforts, she felt like she was in a warmly lit ball room dancing with her prince, it definitely put a bounce in her step.

"It doesn't show signs of stoppin', and I've brought some corn for poppin'. The lights are turned way down low, Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow."

Sonic smiled widely as he watched Amy's eyes twinkle with enchantment. At first he didn't think he could do this. He'd never thought that one day he would be dancing Amy Rose around singing a love song of all things, but her smile was what gave him the courage to continue on.

"When we finally kiss goodnight," he sang as he leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, "How I'll hate going out in the storm," he showed by backing away and pretending to shiver. Amy laughed and was delightfully surprised when he hugged her and twirled her around. "But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm."

"Oh, The fire is slowly dyin'," Amy sang along with him as they swayed together, "And, my dear, we're still good-byin', but as long as you love me so, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow."

Suddenly the elevator began to jolt and jitter. Sonic and Amy both yelped at the jerking feeling, but they noticed something, the scenery outside was moving. No, they were moving . . .

"Sonic we're going down, we're going down!" Amy shouted for joy as she began to jump up and down with Sonic. He could hardly believe his eyes as he saw that they were indeed moving down.

"Hey ya folks. Cory's here. We got manual on so you'll be out of there in no time . . ." They heard the voice from above them grow dimmer as they descended down the aquarium shaft. Amy again could not contain her excitement as she pulled away from Sonic and started stuffing things back into their bags and boxes. Sonic laughed as he joined her in her frenzy to get everything where it belonged. It was a pretty quick process as the pink hedgehog really didn't care about the condition of the clothes and such, as they had been using it as a bed anyway.

"They're as wrinkled now as there ever gonna be. Nothing a little ironing won't fix," she reasoned as she stuffed the last dress into the last available space of her shopping bag. Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Sure we won't stop again," he smirked just to get a rise out of her. It worked.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us," she scowled.

"You know my dear Miss Rose," Sonic began in a fake accent, "that I believe in no such thing as luck or jinx."

Amy shoved him playfully seeing as he was joking around now. This somehow reminded her of the children's home and Sonic's promise to come with her to visit and deliver gifts. Wanting to make sure her companion remembered the same promise she brought it up.

"You're coming with me to the children's home right?" she asked with all seriousness. She almost sounded doubtful, as if she didn't expect him to really accompany her on this venture. Sonic glanced at her incredulously, almost with hurt. Of course he was going with her, he said he would, didn't he? Then he rolled this around in his mind for a minute and was ashamed to recall that he had let Amy down on a few occasions of meeting visits and events. Usually these were of the romantic date related kind, but still it was enough to doubt him now. Not from this point on. He wanted to protect that trust in her and the only way he could do that was to be dependable and. . . committed.

"I won't let you down, let's go right after this," Sonic said warmly. Amy smiled back just as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. They were both surprised to see a small crowd gathered around the elevator exit clapping for them. After several hours of being trapped Sonic and Amy were finally free. The pink hedgehog smiled as some of the people came up to her willing to help carry a few things. Sonic wasted no time in allowing bystanders to hold some of the bags while he took off and did a quick victory lap around the ground floor, shouting and praising. He also took note that the exits to the mall had been cleared of snow, at least the sidewalk area anyway. This was absolutely perfect to him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. We're free! Next time we take the stairs," he reasoned as he came back around to stand next to Amy. She smiled at him and was too glad that they were free at last. She glanced around at all the smiling faces and the mall around her. It felt good to know that she could move around freely. Well, at least for a moment.

"Isn't that Sonic the hedgehog," someone stated from the crowd.

"Yeah, it is."

Then it started; people began to bunch in around them, Sonic especially, wanting to speak to the global hero. The group of excited multitudes slowly separated the couple and Sonic watched on with annoyance as he saw Amy barely able to hold on to her bags as the same people who offered to help thrust her belongings back at her.

In the mist of all the chaos one person shouted, "Why couldn't you get out of the elevator?"

This did it for Sonic. He rolled his eyes, but answered the question.

"I didn't want to wreck the mall's elevator."

He quickly navigated his way through the crowd back to Amy, took her and her things up into his arms and zoomed out of the now cleared revolving doors.

"You're just going to leave your fans like that," Amy asked as they raced through the snow laden streets, kicking up flurries as they went.

"Why not? They weren't willing to help hold the bags for ya."

"Yeah, but I could have waited . . ."

"But nothing Amy. There will always be plenty of time to fill out autographs, but we only get one Christmas Eve this year and we got kids to see, am I right?"

Amy smiled. How could she argue with that?

"Let's go to my house first then," she chirped as Sonic made a sharp turn.

"Sure thing."

It didn't take the blue hedgehog long to arrive at the woman's apartment complex and it took even less time to run up the stairs to her room. They were both cheerfully surprised that the power was on in this side of town, a sign of good change. As he set her down, along with her goods, Sonic began to really think about what had happened over the course of these days. He had gone with her shopping and did enjoy it at first. Then they got stuck in that elevator, he was still having trouble believing he was out of it now. After spending hours with her he finally confessed love to her and now they were going to help children in a hospital Christmas Eve. It was definitely more than he bargained for seeing as he thought he was just going to grab a chili dog and hang out with Tails this Christmas.

"There you go Sonic, you can just set that stuff over there," Amy directed as she unlocked the door and pointed in the corner of her living room. She watched him as he did so, still astounded by the fact that Sonic was in her home, willingly. With a quick giggle and an odd glance from him later Amy thought of something.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"But I thought you wanted to visit the kids?"

"I do, but it's four o'clock. We still have plenty of time and I'm starving. You can't tell me you're not hungry."

At her remark Sonic could hear his stomach agree with a very loud grumble.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you have to eat?"

They decided on warm soup, being it was easy to make and filling. Sonic even tried to help make it, though Amy just ended up chasing him out of the kitchen as he kept trying to add strange ingredients into the pot. After eating a late lunch, or early dinner and talking a short bit about their ordeal, Amy's mind began racing on how they could do the children's hospital visit. She had gotten the candy canes and made up the bags of small gifts but they were still not wrapped up in their bows and cards yet. She also knew she didn't look that great and she had a hunch she didn't smell all that great either. Then she checked Sonic over, and he didn't appear all that good either.

"Sonic? We have to get ready."

He looked up at her from his spot from the table and watched her stand up and make her way out to the living area. He stood up and followed her out.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked in confusion as he saw her pull out a large shopping bag from the closest adjoining the hallway to her bedroom.

"Sonic do you know how to tie bows?"

"Well . . ."

"Great!"

Amy pulled out the contents of the bag to reveal ribbons, cards, and candy canes. Then she ran back to the closet and pulled out more bags with smaller gift sacks inside. She spread it all out on the coffee table and began leaving instructions.

"You just need to take one card and one candy cane and tie them to the gift bags. The pink bags are for little girls so use the red ribbon on them while the boys have the blue bags so tie the white ribbon on them. The cards that are green leave aside and I'll finish them. You got all that," she smiled pleasantly. Sonic blinked away a blank stare.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready to go. When I come out you can do the same."

Before he could utter another word, she disappeared around a corner and locked herself in the bathroom. He sighed wearily.

"How did I get myself mixed up in this?"

He got started on what she said; trying to remember what bow went to what bag and which cards he was suppose to leave out. At about bag five he finally had a rhythm going and in being the fastest thing alive the tempo was at high speed. He finished all thirty something bags in no time and laid the green cards in a nice pile on the table. He could still hear the shower running.

"Wonder how long she'll take?" he voiced aloud glancing about her decorated apartment. He smiled at the reefs of holly, ribbons, and bells and laughed at the little reindeer that poked their heads out from behind the cookie jar in the kitchen. Amy sure loved to decorate and it showed in her amounts of colors and scents. But he noticed something that almost made his heart sink, her Christmas tree. It wasn't the tree itself, as it was dressed up in all the season's trinkets and stuff, but there was almost nothing under the tree except one gift. Out of curiosity he went over and picked up the package to read who it was from. On a small tag in the corner it read 'To: Amy From:'. He frowned as he rotated the gift in his hands.

"Sonic?"

He quickly set the present down and turned sharply to face her. He was surprised by how well she looked with a bit of freshening up. She had also changed outfits, from a winter dress, to some black slacks and a pink sweater. Amy looked at what he had set down though and smiled weakly.

"Guess you found my present."

Sonic kept the frown for a bit. How could someone as nice and giving as Amy not have more than one gift that didn't even have a sender? She was always giving stuff to Cream, Tails and heck, she even got gifts for Shadow, though he rarely came around to pick them up.

"I usually get all my presents at Cream's party. She invites everyone and that's why I wanted to go shopping to begin with," she said as if reading his mind. She looked over to the shopping bags that were all roughed up and sighed. "I guess if I can't give them theirs, I don't need mine." Sonic could feel his old nature coming up. He didn't want Amy to be upset, but he wanted to do more than just change the subject. What was he supposed to do? Luckily Amy did it for him. "Well, lets go if were going to get these to the kids on time," she smiled.

"Alright then, point the way and I'll have us there in a sonic second," he replied, though he tucked away the fact that Amy was gift less in his mind for later.

"Actually its not that far away so we could walk," Amy explained, "but I don't think you want to go there looking like that." Sonic recalled how he had looked in the elevator's reflection and smirked.

"Yeah. Wonder how those people in the mall even recognized me?"

"Oh Sonic, that was a bad joke. Just go into the bathroom and clean up."

"Everything's not pink in there is it," he asked with some mischief.

"Stop it. Go! And yes just about everything is," Amy scolded jokingly as she practically pushed him into the bathroom. After a few minutes of grooming and putting together the green cards with gift cards for older kids, Amy and Sonic were on there way to the Elizabeth Choe's Children's hospital. For Sonic it was a new experience of joy and it really humbled him to think that Amy did this every year. The kids were so happy to just see Sonic the hedgehog come in to say hello, never mind the small gifts that just caused a smile from ear to ear. He sat with some and talked to them about his heroics and listened intently at their own struggles against sickness. To him these children deserved an award for the courage to keep hope and faith that one day they would be well.

Amy had some tears in her eyes but she smiled in spite of them and some kids knew her by name, which testified to how long they had been there and how long she had been coming. She added a touch of warmth to the place as she did every Christmas season; encouragement to not only the children put the parents and staff that were there as well. Sonic had never heard so many sincere, tearful thank yous in all his life. It caused his own eyes to water as he had mothers hug him and fathers shake his hand for just coming to visit. Amy prayed with some parents and bid others Merry Christmas. After a few hours of helping pass out gifts and mingling it was time for them to go.

"Thanks so much Sonic for coming. The kids really like you and bless you Amy. Thanks so much. God bless both of you," the receptionist said to them on their way out.

"No need to thank me, it is a pleasure to do this. God bless you for doing what you do," Amy said back as she gave the mole a hug. Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up as they left the building, back out into the snow. The blue hedgehog looked over at the pink one and came back to the fact that Amy was nice, giving, and well, Amy, and that she didn't have any gifts of her own. Every year he would get her something simple and, to be honest, lame. It was time to step it up.

"Amy? You know that what you do here is really good," he said softly. She blushed at his gentle tone.

"Oh, it really isn't that much. . ."

"Are you kidding? You have to plan for this, buy gifts, and get here on your own. It takes a lot of thought and you help so many Amy. It really is special."

"Well . . . I . . ."

"You're special to me Amy and you deserve something special too," he said with a bit of nervousness, as he was still getting use to allowing these kinds of emotions out. Amy was speechless, but she could feel her face burning red. This was so weird to have him be like this, but it felt so amazing she didn't know how to play this down. She just did what she did best, sprang forward and gave him a huge hug. Sonic gladly returned it and lifted her up in his arms. "Come on Ames, will you join me for a trip to your favorite restaurant and then a trip to the park, the one you like. And yes you can call it a date."

"Oh Sonic, yes, yes I will," she cooed as she looked up at him with shimmering eyes. What she didn't know was that this was not all he had in store for his gift to her. As they took off for the cute café on the corner of New Jersey and Main, he knew what he wanted to do for Miss Amy Rose this Christmas and he only had Christmas Eve to do it.

**Author's note: Well it took a while, and it is the day after Christmas, but I did it. Here is the second to the last chapter. It isn't that great but it all had to be done to lead up to the last chapter that I am now working on. Thanks for your patience. Merry late Christmas. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Sega Charaters.

**Snow Lift Proposal**

Chapter VII

Amy could not remember a time she had ever felt so good then she did that Christmas Eve. Sonic, the hedgehog she had spent so many years chasing, had taken her, the person he always ran away from, to a nice dinner at Stardust's and was now treating her to a walk through the beautifully lite park of Celestial point. It was indeed a dream come true for this long time romantic. Finally, after several years of knowing him and wanting more than just a friendship, Amy Rose was on a date with Sonic the hedgehog. Though, as they talked and laughed, she noticed something was missing as they made their way down the snowy paths of the park.

She glanced over at her companion as their conversation lapsed into a silent period of time. His hands were tucked deep down in the pockets of his jacket, the only article of clothing she could convince him to wear, and he seemed distant as his eyes stared at the scenes ahead. She then glanced at her own arms that were folded over in front of her, in an effort to keep warm, she guessed. It was then she realized that she wanted to get closer to Sonic or, in a way, see how close she could get.

Since she had known the blue hero, personal boundaries were a must in his priorities. He didn't invade others' space, unless absolutely necessary, and he expected the same treatment in return. Of course in her younger days she overlooked this belief and went out of her way to at least stand side by side with the world-wide hero. Back then she saw it as an annoyance that he didn't want to hug or touch her back, but now in her twenties she could see that Sonic's reluctance to touching and grabbing was not only respectable but well appreciated. Too often she had seen women her age basically being dragged around by guys who saw them as nothing more than a toy or prize that they would tire of, dump, and pick up with another one. Sonic never did that. Underestimate her abilities, maybe, but never her personhood. She was so lucky to have Sonic in her life, she sometimes wondered if he felt just as lucky to have her.

And if she only knew, her worries would subside. Sonic was trying so hard to make this work like he thought it should. He knew it now, he loved her, but what was he supposed to do with that? He was looking out at other couples who were holding hands, linking arms, and making out . . . Woah . . . did he have to do that too. He blushed as he turned away embarrassed. He side-glanced over to Amy and noticed the somewhat saddened look on her face and her crossed arms. Was she not enjoying this? Maybe he was doing something wrong? It figured, what did he know about romantics? He was just fooling himself and Amy. No, he couldn't let himself think like that anymore, he made a promise to change and that is what he intended to do. He was going to love whether he knew how or not.

"Amy?" he asked in a squeak. Realizing how small his voiced sounded he pretended to cough and clear his throat as she turned to look up at him. He took a deep breath and pulled his hand free from its cozy spot and stuck it out. In lack of anything else to say he added, "Would you like to hold hands?" Pleasantly surprised, Amy smiled and gladly obliged his extended hand with her own. Sonic was also pleased with the contact as he felt Amy lace her fingers between his. It fit and felt right. Both of them smiled while strolling through the park hand in hand, forgetting about how late it was getting or how cold it was outside. Caught up in the new feelings of warmth and closeness, they felt like the only ones in the park, enjoying one another's company and insights. They probably would have stayed in this state for hours more if it wasn't for the toll of bells in the distance. Each ring indicated one more hour and how long they had been out.

"Wow, its eleven already," Amy said almost in shock. They had been out on this date for at least four hours now, but to her it felt like they just started. She didn't really want it to end. However, a stifled yawn from her fellow traveler and her own aching feet told her that it was indeed coming to a close.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you want me to run ya home?" he asked, coming to a stop with her and turning to face the young woman. Amy smiled and nodded, which in response, Sonic stooped down, arms out stretched and she allowed him to lift her up bridal style. As he took off towards her home, Amy pressed down against his chest and cherished the warmth and heart-beat of her hero. This was too amazing to her, almost surreal, as if at any moment someone was going to come by and wake her up from this superb dream. But she could feel the crisp wind in her face and the strong hold of Sonic's arms. This was real, this was real. Without realizing it she closed her eyes and began purring with delight letting out heartfelt sighs every once in a while.

Sonic's lips quirked up into a small smile, but the more he listened to her happiness the more he found his smile beaming into a huge grin. He shook his head in mock defeat for a moment. 'Amy Rose, what have you done to me?' he thought as he glanced down at her sweet face. It was almost more then he could take as his heart did somersaults and back flips within him. There was no denying it now, not that there was in the past either. He loved her; from since who knows to what he hoped would be the rest of his life. He had to say it.

"Amy?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him just as they reached the doors of her apartment complex. Sonic set her down never taking his eyes off her. Amy did the same in return, drinking in his emerald eyes and trying not to go weak in the knees.

"Yes Sonic," she replied. Sonic could feel his throat tighten and his palms sweat. He could feel his breathing become shallow and for a moment wondered what in the world was wrong with him. He was more afraid now than at any point in his life and he could not explain why. He was a fighter of justice, seen more awful things then anyone should have to see, gone against odds that were impossible, when the stakes would have cost him his life he didn't even blink let alone think twice about running in full speed. But now, putting his heart into the hands of a twenty-one year old woman whom he had known since they were kids, he was falling apart at the seams.

"Pull it together man," he whispered to himself closing his eyes, causing Amy to quirk an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh sorry," he said opening his eyes to look at her again, "I . . . I love you, Amy." He finally said, nervously scratching his head quills as he watched her response. Without hesitation, she caught him in a hug, nearly catching him off balance.

"I love you too, Sonic."

She was so brave with her emotions and in a way this helped him to feel at ease with his own. He hugged her back. However, when they pulled away, he was unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He knew that Tails was probably wondering what had happened to him and that it was late, but how was he supposed to say good-bye to such an experience. Before it was a quick wave, a 'see ya later', and a dash down the street. Now, he wasn't all too sure if he wanted to leave her at all.

"It's like a dream that I don't want to end," Amy said with sadness and a bit of fear in her voice. She felt that if she let go, she might lose the reality of this experience, these last few days. Would everything go back to the way it was if she said good-bye and went inside her home? Would she wake up tomorrow and find out that nothing had happened at all?

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sonic responded, with similar fears in mind. He had not expected this turn out when he accompanied her on this trip and now he certainly felt confused about where to head from here. He had always loved Amy; he had come to terms with that a year ago when he started to 'hang out' with her more. Even then he didn't call it dating, but now there was no refusing it; that was exactly what it was and now his mind was swimming with thoughts of everything Amy.

They both stood there on the front porch of Myco's Apartment Complexes gazing into one another's eyes, searching for an answer to an elusive question. Then, as if an invisible force was pulling them closer together, their muzzles closer together, an image came to Sonic's mind. 'A kiss!' He nearly fell back in the snow as he pulled back, blushing fiercely and sputtering unintelligible words. Amy had a slight blush, not from embarrassment alone, but a little frustration as well. When was he going to . . .?

"I'm sorry Amy," he finally apologized with his eyes everywhere but on her. He couldn't help but think why he was acting so stupid. Couples kissed and hugged and said mushy stuff to each other all the time, what was his problem. He hung his head down and shuffled some of the snow back and forth with his feet. Amy sighed and chuckled to herself. Wouldn't be able to get that shyness out of him anytime soon, but for her, it was worth the wait. She reached out to take his left hand but stopped when she noticed for the first time something poking out of the corner of his glove.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing down at it. Sonic glanced up.

"Huh?"

He looked down to what she was pointing out and would have gaped in horror if he wasn't so cool. "Oh, it's nothing," he said nonchalantly, pulling his hand up and out of sight.

"Oh come on Sonic, I'm not blind, is it a bracelet?"

"Maybe," he replied coolly, but Amy's curiosity was having none of that. She grabbed his hand with such speed that it even surprised him.

"Let me see."

Sonic mumbled something, but he didn't resist her any further. She pulled back the fabric to reveal something that made her heart skip a beat. It was a bracelet, yes, but not something from a store or even anything found on his many travels. It was one she made a long time ago, like eight years back. It was faded with time and looked like it had a few hasty repairs, as its strand had several different colors of tied string on it. With awe she turned to look back up at him. By this time Sonic was staring off into the street like something intriguing was happening out there.

"You kept this, for that long?"

He nodded still not looking directly at her.

"And you wear it," she breathed as she looked back down at it. Sonic could feel the over familiar heat entering his cheeks as his mind rushed over what she would think about it. What was the big deal? Yes he kept it, yes he cared for her back then, no, he hadn't the heart to throw it out, though it did break several times, and he rarely took it off. Heck, he sometimes felt naked if he didn't have it on. Then again, maybe it was a big deal. It made her so happy and in doing so he was also happy.

"Oh Sonic," she cooed as she hugged him. He smiled and moved to face her, hugging her back. Hugs he could do at least.

"You know, we may have to stop this or I might start to like it," he joked.

"Oh stop it," she laughed pulling back a bit. Still the jokester.

"Alright. It's too late anyway, I think I do like it," he winked. Then, just as the embrace parted, he thought of something. His gift for Amy. "Hey, can you wait right here a sec." Before she could answer, he had stepped back and taken off with a very loud burst of speed. She didn't even have enough time to recover from the first gust of wind when he came rushing back with a second whirlwind. She quickly grabbed onto the railing to steady herself. She glared at him a bit.

"Sorry Ames, but here," he said, opening his hand to show a simple bracelet and necklace set in the palm of his hand. Amy took it gently from him and looked over the gold strands and red gems that decorated it. With tears welling up in her eyes she graciously thanked him for the gift and gave him several kisses on the cheek. Then she had him help her put it on.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Just don't ask if their real or not," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and waited for a real answer. "They look great Amy."

She smiled, but then remembered his present, since it seemed they were doing the gift exchange thing now.

"Wait here real quick," she directed as she turned around and ran into the building. With a perplexed face, Sonic stood and tapped his foot as he waited. Within a few minutes she was back out with a red scarf. "Sorry I didn't wrap it. I made it."

"Thanks Amy," he said as he took the material from her and felt the wool stitching. He wrapped it around his neck and struck a pose. "How does it look?"

"Very snazzy," she laughed, but then she shivered a bit.

"It's getting late," he stated, shuffling a bit.

"Guess its time to go in," she replied sadly.

"Yeah. I'll um, see you later Ames," he said as he slowly made his way down the steps.

"Thanks for the lovely time," she replied, not wanting this to end.

"Anytime," he responded, pausing for a moment, debating on so many things. He looked back up at her and grinned. With a spin of his feet he was off into the Christmas Eve night as Amy waved after him. She watched until he disappeared into the horizon, then turned and went inside.

Sonic on the other hand was making his way to Tails' workshop and planning on going through with what he had come up with for Amy besides the jewelry. He had gotten the items on one of his treks around the globe and decided to save them as a Christmas present. Besides thinking about how happy she was to receive the gift, he thought on how she had missed her party and the single present under her tree. As he whipped through the teenage fox's door and spotted said teenager watching a late Christmas Special he spoke up.

"Tails! I need your help."

_**Christmas Day**_

_Tap! Tap!_ Amy's eyes opened with dull enthusiasm as she woke up from a less then restful night. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was ten o'clock already. She couldn't remember when she fell to sleep last night or anything for that matter. Then as sleep amnesia wore off and the memories of the evening before came flooding back, she sat up with more vigor and pep. She had gone on a date with Sonic last night and it went great. It was also Christmas Morning.

A smile brightened her sleepy features as she climbed out of bed into her slippers. She looked to her bed stand and spotted the jewelry he had given her laying there as she had taken them off before going to bed. It triggered more memories of her twirling around in front of her bedroom mirror and running around the house squealing in delight. She now remembered that she had spent at least an hour laying in bed just going through the date over and over again in her mind, giggling and sighing over her experiences.

_Tap! Tap!_ A noise grabbed her attention. At first she couldn't place what it was, but then she recognized it. The door? Someone was knocking on her door. That must have been what woke her up to begin with. She got up completely and began rummaging in her closest for something to wear.

The knocking was growing in volume, as if the person on the other side was wondering whether or not the occupant was at home. Amy was a bit flustered. Most Christmas days she spent alone, being she had no family and she didn't want to intrude on others' time with their own loved ones. She had been over to Cream's house once, but it just felt awkward and she never really had someone come over Christmas day.

"Who would be here at Christmas?" she thought before shouting, "I'm coming!" She just grabbed a robe and proceeded to go to the front door. However, when she caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror, she gasped. Quills pointing in all directions, red eyes from lack of rest and well . . . she definitely looked like she just got up.

"I'll be there in a minute."

The knocking subsided. She quickly ducked into her bathroom and combed down her quills and washed her face before setting off once again to get the door. "Who is it?" Was her last question before she opened the door. What she saw she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

There in the apartment's hallway were all kinds of festive materials ranging from cookies and drinks to a stereo with Christmas music playing and presents wrapped in an assortment of colors. But what really caught her attention were those holding the items. Cream and her mother, Tails with a few of his friends, a few of her co-workers, Knuckles with the Chaotix team, and even people she didn't readily recognize. Even Rouge was there with a very reluctant Shadow in the back.

Too surprised for words, she brought her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. 'This is . . . this can't be happening,' she kept repeating in her mind. In slight confusion, and major shock, she shut the door and took in a few deep breaths. Then she reopened the door to see all the same faces looking at her albeit bewilderingly.

"Merry Christmas Amy."

A familiar voice said from off to the side. But before she could look to see who it was, everyone became animated.

"Merry Christmas Amy!" they shouted as Vanilla explained that the whole party was set up in the downstairs lobby and that she should get dressed quickly. With that, the whole day was a whirlwind of fun for the pink hedgehog as she enjoyed the Christmas holiday with good friends, delicious food and more gifts then she could have imagined.

All this was done for her. The party, these people giving of their time; it was for her. She couldn't help but tear up. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. They all had a great time as they danced and talked, opened gifts and ate, but no one soaked it in as much as Amy did. Even Shadow had gotten her a present, which was asking a lot, but for him and every one else there, this was a big thank you for everything Amy was to them. She was definitely grateful for it and most of all, she didn't have to be alone this Christmas.

No one told her who had put the party together or who had to practically beg some of them to come out and set up at five o'clock Christmas morning, but Amy knew who it was due to their absence. She smiled warmly as she thought of her sweetheart, but then why wasn't he here. This matter stayed at the back of her mind as she laughed along with her other friends in the joy of the moment.

Around four in the afternoon the party had winded down to just her and her closer friends, Cream and Celesta. When they offered to help clean up the mess, Myco, the owner of the apartment, refused saying that someone else was going to clean it up. This left Amy with saying good-bye to her last guests and heading back to her room tired, exhausted from all the excitement, but a good exhausted. She made her way to the bathroom and took a hot shower to calm her senses and ease tense muscles, but not without letting her mind wander to a certain blue hedgehog. Where was he? Why wasn't he at her Christmas party? Was he the one to set the whole thing up? If she had stayed in the lobby for just a few more minutes she would have gotten the answer to those questions.

Sonic could be found in the entrance hall of Myco's Apartments, cleaning up after a Christmas party he had thrown in honor of Amy Rose. He hummed a Christmas carol as he brushed up the fallen crumbs of cookies and leftovers of popped balloons. With his speed the job was done in quick time, leaving the place spotless. It probably looked better now than it did before the party. He wasn't alone however, as a two-tailed fox tied a knot in the last garbage bag and smiled.

"That was really nice what you did for her, Sonic."

The hedgehog shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, it's nothing really . . . you know, it's Christmas. What can I say?"

Tails smirked. He was older now and a whole lot wiser when it came to relationships or at least less naive about it then his role model anyway.

"Trying to be modest? That's a first. Better stop the presses," Tails quipped as he tossed the bag outside. Sonic smirked as well, but with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah I guess you have me there. Honesty is the best policy, but correct me if I'm wrong, you were the last to toot your own horn in the news this week."

Tails rolled his eyes but blushed all the same. He had gotten an 'opportunity' to remark on some of his accomplishments, which took up the front page and news broadcasts for a while. "The life of Miles Prower, the motion picture," Sonic joked.

"Alright, alright. But seriously. Why didn't you go to the party? It was great," Tails asked, genuinely curious. Sonic just shrugged it off with a small grin and went back to straightening things up.

"You know how it is. This was a party for Amy, I didn't want to take away to much attention."

"What happened to modesty?" Tails half chuckled before moving in closer to his friend, "I know that she would have loved you to be there."

Sonic just continued to work as if he was not interested in the conversation. He and Tails had talked about this so many times in the past and he knew what was coming, but this time was different for him. Because he could no longer deny what the fox had to say this time.

"And Sonic, I know you love her . . . If it's me you're worried about, I think I can handle myself now."

Nevertheless, this surprised him as he looked back at the teenager.

"What do you mean Tails? I never said . . ."

"Well, once you said it was because she might get hurt, but we all know Amy can handle herself. Then it was the 'she could be used against me' thing for a while, but she still can be used against you. Sonic you've given every excuse in the book why you won't date Amy, but I know you love her. I'm just letting you know, that I am not one of those excuses either. I can take care of myself now, so you don't have to spend all your time with me, ya know. So either go out with Amy or tell her you aren't interested period, but you can't kinda date her," Tails stated quite pointedly. It appeared he wanted to speak his piece for sometime now and he had. What Sonic had no idea about was how many times the kid had practiced in front of the mirror with this one. What Tails was not prepared for was the response to this.

"I know Tails. I told Amy that I love her and we went on a date last night."

Tails' jaw dropped in shock as his eyes practically popped out of his head. In Sonic's haste to put together a celebration for Amy he had intentionally left out the part of where he had been and who he was with for the past two days. Sonic would have laughed at the young man's facial expression if he hadn't of been too embarrassed by the information he shared. Finally, Tails regained oxygen to his brain and began sputtering out all kinds of statements and questions.

"Really? You went on a date? What was it like? Did you kiss her? You at least hugged, right? Oh man Sonic, why didn't you tell me? Wait till Knuckles hears this," Tails began pacing around, glancing back at his companion's face to read responses.

"You better not tell that knucklehead or you'll regret it," Sonic frowned.

"Is this why you threw her a party?"

"See I've told you too much, just help me clean up, okay."

"And I've been telling you sense the beginning, you liked her. No, love her," Tails said so matter of factually that Sonic had to chuckle.

"You're something else Tails, you know that?"

"Yeah well, so are you. So, why didn't you go then?"

Sonic glanced at him and allowed a yawn to escape.

"To be honest, I was too tired. Try setting up a party in seven hours with little sleep."

Tails nodded in agreement, seeing how that would be a little exhausting. Sonic countinued.

"Plus I want to do something later tonight."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Nothing," Sonic answered, a little too quickly for his liking, but maybe Tails didn't notice. No such luck as the fox smiled slyly.

"Wouldn't happen to be something . . . I mean 'nothing' involving Amy would it?"

"You're pushing your luck man," Sonic warned.

"I'm just joking around with you. I'm not going to tell anyone if that is what you want Sonic, plus maybe I could help you out," he said sincerely.

"You don't quit do you," Sonic replied with a roll of his eyes. Tails smiled.

"I learned from the best."

This remark only served to get a face full of Christmas cake for the fox, all in good humor of course.

_**Christmas Night**_

Amy Rose looked out of her window and allowed a wide smile to take her features. She had just gotten the opportunity to rest from her adventures from what should have been just a few hours of shopping, but turned into something more. Her gaze slowly strayed down to her mug full of hot chocolate and she took a deep breath of the steam, warming up her being with a sip. As she sat on her couch, she drew the warm comforter snugly to her body with her left hand and noticed the reason she was especially joyful this year. The bracelet Sonic had given her was wrapped gracefully around her wrist. This caused her mind to wind back and reflect upon the events that took place only a few days ago leading to her happiness now.

But at this point in time someone was interested in doing something he had never done. There had always been flaws to his character and he suspected he would struggle with them for the rest of his life, but tonight he wanted to confront one of these flaws and put it to rest once and for all. His greatest fear and at the same time his oddest. For someone who constantly put his life on the line for others and relied on close friends to do the same it would appear that this fear of his didn't make any sense. But now he understood.

Sonic the hedgehog was running that Christmas night not to fight and run, as he had done so many times before, but to give in and fall. Not to be proud and strong, but humble and weak, honest and vulnerable. He didn't know what would happen, but he was determined to find out this time. What did it mean to love and be loved?

As snowflakes drifted down outside of Amy's apartment and snow flurries rushed up from Sonic's feet, the cold crystals mixed together in a wintry dance in the air. Amy heard the knock at her door in wonder and Sonic heard his heart pounding with anticipation. She set down her mug and brought the robe she had on tighter around her. As she took hold of the door knob, expectation took her heart. She knew who it was.

His heart was racing with anxiety over this choice, his mind consumed with a battle between the belief and the doubt of whether this was right, his soul was faint. But when the door opened and Amy beamed with enchantment at his coming, he knew. His heart melted into reassurance of his decision and his mind rested in the belief that his soul had finally found a mate. However, this did not change the fact that he still had no idea what he was doing.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked with a bemused smile. He nervously scratched behind his head not really sure how he was going to do what he was planning to do. Hollywood always made this look easy, but for him it wasn't. But he was Sonic the hedgehog, improvising was his style and this was worth pursuing.

"Well Amy, I was actually wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me, but seeing as you're ready for bed and all I guess it can wait . . ."

Without warning, Amy pulled him in through the door and practically threw him on the couch.

"I can get dressed in a sec. Just wait here, okay?" she stated as she took off for her bedroom. Sonic rolled his eyes. It wasn't like she was really giving him a choice.

"Okay," he chuckled. With a glance over at her Christmas tree, Sonic's grin widened. He could see the wrapping paper from the presets given to her that afternoon still poking out of the garbage bag next to it. That was better. His hand went up to the scarf she had made him as he thought about how attentive she was to others. He couldn't imagine life without her . . . he couldn't live life without her. This was it, wasn't it? Over the past few days, being trapped in an elevator of all things, showed him something he never saw before. Tails had stressed the point out in the lobby, after they had gotten the cake out of his fur. _'You spent two days with her trapped in an elevator and you still want to spend more time with her?'_ The answer was yes, he wanted to be here, with Amy.

"I'm ready!" Amy exclaimed, startling Sonic out of his thoughts. The pink hedgehog had decided to wear her baby blue sweater with a pair of darker blue jeans. The color was a nice compliment to her rosy demeanor and the gold, garnet jewelry she had on offset her green eyes perfectly. In other words it certainly grabbed the male hedgehog's attention. "Where are we walking?"

"Ah, that's a surprise," he said as he stood up to come beside her. She pouted a bit but then noticed he was wearing her scarf and smiled.

"You wore it. Dose it fit nice?"

He looked down at it.

"Amy, it's a scarf. Of course it fits." Amy frowned.

"I know that Sonic. I mean is it alright."

"I know, sorry. Yeah it's nice, especially in this weather."

Amy nodded in agreement as she thought to grab her own scarf from off the coat hook next to her door.

"So it's a surprise huh? It wouldn't be anything like what you did for me this afternoon would it?" she asked with a coy smile.

"How did you know it wasn't Cream or some other admirer of yours?" Sonic said mockingly.

"Well first off, you know you're the only one for me and you weren't at the party because you must have been tired setting it up. Plus the sticker on the cake box said in order of Sonic Hedgehog," she smirked.

"Do you know how many Sonic Hedgehogs are in this city? I heard it was a popular name in the 90's," he explained in mock seriousness.

"Now that was bad," she groaned as he shrugged, "Anyway, are we going or not?" Sonic nodded with a smile and before she could even blink he had run throughout the entire home shutting off lights and blowing out candles. As he returned to the door, he extended his hand out and presented a gentleman's bow.

"Ladies first," he directed politely, causing Amy to blush a little at his charm. She went out, Sonic following behind as he closed the door. Then a thought accrued to them.

"Let me get my keys, lock the door and then we can go," Amy stated as she stepped past him and reopened the door.

"Oh yeah, might be a good idea huh?" Sonic smiled sheepishly. After she returned with a key to lock the front door Amy did so and turned back to face her love.

"Okay," she said, assuring him that everything was in order now.

"Well, if you're ready, hop aboard it's a long trip," he grinned as he outstretched his arms.

"I was born ready," she proclaimed as she leaped up into his strong grip, "So go ahead and surprise me."

It didn't take long for Sonic to reach the destination, to Amy's disappointment. She loved being carried by him. Rocked by the rhythm of his running and enjoying the wind through her quills, but like most good things it came to an end as he set her down in front of what looked like a wooden shack. She brushed off some of the snowflakes on her sweater and glanced up at the strange building. In a way it was familiar, as if she had seen it before or seen something like it before. Then she noticed that she felt like she was off balance somehow, like she was uphill or something. It was pretty dark except for a few outside lights on the small building.

"Sonic where are we?" she questioned turning around only to find that Sonic was already at the corner of the building waving for her to follow. And now she could tell that they were indeed up a hill of some kind as the ground around her was sloping up.

"Come on Ames, over here," he said with enthusiasm. Amy sighed in confusion. Had she known that they were going to be going on a hike instead of a walk she would have worn a warmer jacket and thicker boots. But she was out here, and in spite of the cold she smiled and ran after him. As she heard her feet crunching through the snow, rounding the corner and heard Sonic's calls of encouragement to follow, she slowly realized why this building looked so familiar. They were uphill alright as she saw the peak of a mountain ahead of her with two rows of long poles going up the incline. The posts were lined with cables and pulleys at their tops and on those cables hung benches connected by a hook. It was a ski lift.

"Wha-?" she breathed as she picked up her pace to catch up with Sonic. He couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face when she reached him at the front of the platform. There was a seat with a bright red quilt thrown over it and two thermoses set down on either side with a jacket tucked under each. Not only that, but one side had a dozen roses resting on it with a small wrapped gift box tucked within them. If they weren't way up in the mountains Amy's scream of delight would have woken anyone up within a fifty mile radius. She tackled him sending them back into the snow.

"Geez. Amy, you could be a linebacker," Sonic wheezed as he caught his breath. He was just happy to see she liked it.

"Oh Sonic, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me . . . oh Sonic, thank you, thank you," she rattled off with exuberance. She leapt up and practically heaved him up to his feet as well as she ran him over to the roses. "Look at them. There so nice," she cooed as she showed them to him as if he had never seen them before. He just smiled at her joy over the whole arrangement. It had taken a while to find those roses and even longer to convince 'someone' to come out Christmas day and operate the chairlift, but seeing her laugh and smile . . . it was well worth the effort.

"Sonic, it's hot chocolate and you got me another gift," she giggled as she took the thermos and gift box.

"Yes, but that's not all," he proclaimed as if he were a sales man, "You also win a trip to the top of this beautiful mountain with a scene only few have seen before. And if that wasn't enough you get to do this with one, Sonic the Hedgehog, and maestro if you please . . ." A romantic version of 'Let it Snow' began to play over the loud speakers of the ski lift as he smiled and winked at Amy. She smiled back as they sat together on the bench, putting the jackets on and snuggling down for the ride to the top as the music played.

Tails smiled as he watched the two from the warmth of the chairlift station. Knuckles, on the other hand, snorted as he looked at the two hedgehogs ascend the mountain. The fox rolled his eyes but decided to say something for the sake of humoring the echidna.

"What is it Knuckles," he stated as he turned to look at the guardian. The other just folded his arms.

"I should have said no, I have better things to do than this, that's all," he stated coldly.

"Well, you wanted bragging rights, so your gonna have to work for it," Tails shot back.

"Watch it Tails, before I turn you into a fur coat," he grunted, remembering full well that he had agreed to do this to get some fun teasing and bragging material on the hedgehog. He knew this day was coming, even though Sonic had adamantly fought him over it never being a possibility. Now he was not only going to be one of the first who would know about this, but he would also be the first to rub it in the blue hero's face.

"Yeah, well go check on the gears, okay?" Tails asked, trying to use his sweetest voice. It was Knuckles' turn to roll his eyes as he shuffled away to do as he was asked. Tails turned to look back out the window and watched as the couple made their way slowly to the top, where Sonic had instructed him to stop the lift. "Good luck Sonic."

Amy leaned into Sonic's shoulder, enjoying the scenery around her and wondering once again if she was dreaming. It was hard to believe that just three days ago, she was debating on whether to ask Sonic to come with her on a last minute shopping spree or not. Now, as she could feel the weight of his arm around her shoulders, Amy was so happy she did. The same blue hedgehog that she was doubting loved her or not had set up, by far, the single most romantic thing he had ever done period, let alone for her. He had gotten her flowers before and given her a quick kiss on the forehead and she cherished those acts of love, but this . . . this was above and beyond what she had even fantasized about. He went on a date with her, threw a party for her, and now this. She knew he was precious and, in her heart, she had always held out that he would show the love he had and now it was almost overwhelming.

"I can't believe . . . we're doing this," she said quietly as her eyes took in the freshly laid snow on the tops of trees and boulders. Sonic glanced down at her and smiled at the sparkle in her eyes. The emotion of care and devotion for her was so overpowering that he had to look away to keep his composure. In one sense he was so happy in this moment that he wondered why he had taken so long to do this, but another part of him was scared to death of what all this meant in the first place. Was he really in love or was he just being nice or something? Was he right for her anyway? He didn't want to hurt Amy. He knew that he was a traveler by nature. What if what he was doing was a mistake? This might be going to fast and maybe he should think about it some more. Why couldn't he be lighthearted about this matter, like everything else in his life? 'This is a bad time to be having second thoughts,' he imagined.

He closed his eyes for a moment and with that came the remembrance of why he was doing all this in the first place. He cared for her, a lot. Tails had told him that the reason he couldn't be at ease with any decision concerning Amy was that he really cared for her so much. 'You'll worry about the things that are really important to you,' he said. And it was true. As far as time went, Knuckles had basically told him he was past due. 'You either love her or not, but quit wasting both your times messing around.' Blunt as it was, it was true, now was the appropriate time if any. Amy was a strong person with a healthy outlook on life. That is one of the reasons he likes her. She could handle her own and actually liked traveling her self, so even if there was harm in the future ahead, she could do more than enough to get through it. Plus he would never intentionally hurt her, so that was not reason enough to call this off. That left him with his last doubt, was it love?

He opened his eyes and rededicated his gaze to her. He remembered times when she was in danger. Yes, he was a hero and he would give his life for anyone that needed him, but when he thought of her in danger it sent chills up his spine. Could he live without her? That question settled the dilemma, yes he could move on, but Amy Rose was special to him and he would live and die to protect that. She glanced up at him and they both smiled as they reached the top. Then the chairlift stopped and Amy nearly freaked out.

"Why'd we stop? Are we stuck again!" she stressed, sitting up and frowning at Sonic who was only chuckling at this point. "What's so funny, Sonic, I don't want to do this again."

"Don't worry, look out there," Sonic directed as he pointed ahead. She turned to see a beautiful panorama of city streets and buildings lit up with street lamps and decorations, lightly covered in snow. The lights from the town reflected in her eyes as her mouth hung open in awe. She couldn't believe how pretty it was.

"Did you set this up like this?" she asked still looking down at the view.

"Yup."

They stayed like this for a moment until she finally turned to give him a hug.

"Sonic, this is the best Christmas I've ever had," she whispered.

"It's not over yet," he said as he held up the gift box she had yet to open. Amy took it, not knowing what to expect at this point. It would appear that the blue blur was full of surprises today. She made short work of the wrapping paper and bow in her excitement and then lifted the white cardboard lid off the small box. Inside was a note folded in half. Amy looked up at him puzzled, but he instructed her to take it out.

"Go ahead, read it out loud."

Amy opened the letter and found it to be in his handwriting. She began to read out loud.

"_Amy, I remember when we first met on Little Planet to this moment we are sharing now and every step in between. You used to follow after me as my number one fan, then you began chasing me down as your self proclaimed boyfriend_." She blushed a bit, remembering her antics back then, but looked up at him with a bit of a frown.

"Keep reading, it gets better," he said with a sweatdrop, he had written this a while ago and forgot that this was in there. It was amazing that something he wrote for her a year ago was being read.

"_But soon you started to change and become who you are now, your sweet self. You have confidence in what you choose to do. Your heart is big enough to help in any situation yet strong enough to stand up for what you believe in and stand against what you don't. Amy, your love is real, patient and kind, it's precious to me_." She looked up again to see that it was he who was blushing. Her smile deepened as tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. This was precious to her.

" _I only hope that you can see some changes in me, changes you have helped me with. I have done things with you that I have never done before and feel closer to you than anyone. I want to know more and do more. I want to be the man deserving of your love. So, now I am coming to you, asking if you will run beside me . . . Amy I humbly ask . . ."_

"Will you marry me?" Sonic finished, with as much voice as he could muster through the nerves. Amy's tearful eyes raised from the paper to meet with a single white rose with something tucked gently in its petals. An engagement ring. At first she was speechless, only able to make small gasping noises in her shock. As the reality of what was happening finally began to take hold, she gazed into Sonic's nervous eyes with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He was also pretty sure that Amy had given the loudest response he ever heard, enough to wake up half the city.

"Sonic, yes, yes I will!" she shouted before squealing in delight at the ring, the rose, the view and him. Then she sprang forward and locked him in a hug. He took it with a feeling of joy and relief at her answer. He smiled too, enjoying the warmth of her embrace and the new feeling of adventure. This was a new beginning for them, a new life together.

Back in the ski lift station, Tails watched the romantic moment unfold with a grin. But then he heard a few mutters come from behind him as Knuckles came running back up quickly. Somehow, the fox knew this wasn't good news and now wished he had rethought sending the echidna down to check on the gears.

"What's wrong Knuckles?"

"I uh . . . well, let's just say that apple cider and mechanics don't mix quite right."

"Oh Knuckles," Tails whined as he turned to face the controls, pushing buttons and throwing levers. Nothing responded except for the loud speaker.

As Amy and Sonic pulled away from each other slightly, gazing into the other's eyes and slowly leaning their muzzles forward, the crackling of the intercom cut in.

"Um, Sonic, Amy. I'm sorry, but . . . I think you're stuck."

Fin

_In Memory of Amy Davis_


End file.
